Shackle The Rose
by L'uccellino
Summary: Since New York, Loki has been taken back to Asgard, but not imprisoned. Bored by his new controlled life, at night he finds himself dreaming of a girl he has never seen before; but they are not just dreams. Loki travels back to earth to find her, and forces her back to Asgard. He keeps his new possession locked away,how long can his beautiful secret remain a secret? Loki X OC
1. Opulence Is The End

**My little bit: So I found myself wanting to write a proper novel-ly type thing after the one shot, one shots are fine now and again but I want to give you all something to sink your teeth into.**

**Since the one-shot I watched Thor. (After seeing the Avengers first xD) And omfg. I fangirled sosososososososososososo much while watching that, I cried a little bit when Loki found out he was kind of adopted :( and I then cried even more when he let go of the septor type thingy at the end, but then comforted myself knowing he wasn't dead ;) If he dies i'm just gonna like... No. I can't. Whatever, 'nough about me and how about I start off this fanfic? You may just all disown me for getting everything wrong or something but I'm going to take a risk... For the feels. xD Please, enjoy this as much as you can, I don't think fanfic is going to be very long for some reason but I will just see how it goes. Oh, by the way this is set post Avengers but Loki has not been imprisoned, because he has a nice big brother :)**

**Chapter 1 ~ Opulence Is The End**

Many a night had sleep cursed him with such desirable dreams, filled with the opulence of the woman he envisaged every night in his dreams. Even in his dreams, Loki furrowed his brow in concern and distaste the very nature of these sweet and pleasant dreams. He was dreaming of a girl, a very sweet natured Midgardian girl. In New York, the place he had recently tried to conquer, he would've conquered it to if it wasn't for his elder Brother and the rest of those petty buffoons; the so called Avengers. The aggressive nature of his almost lucid thoughts began to tear up his dream, ripping apart like worn, tea-stained photographs from years gone by. Just as the dream was fading as the Prince's fist clenched in determination to re-caputre her beautiful face, her voice rung through. To Loki, she wasn't really saying much. There was nothing direct spoken, just a few lines of speech mumbled... Something about a supply of paper.

Now, there was no picture being displayed, just a seemingly golden lava, and her voice, becoming louder, and louder; before it became too loud for Loki to remain in the dream anymore, and his body juttered upwards. Around him was darkness, the only light being from the faint moon that was glittering high in the sky outside of his wide, tall window. He sighed and gently touched his own face, to check he was no longer sleeping, he didn't think he could take another night dreaming about the girl, not knowing anything about her... He had to meet her... A shock of fury took over him, his green eyes seemed to flare green in the dank shadows and the veins on his hands protruded at a single thought. Thor. Thor would not let him return to Midgard to seek out the girl, he was now to "wise" and "protective" to let his _little brother_ go away, astray. Loki scoffed with mocking aggression. He was a full grown man, not a boy, and yet his older brother made him feel like a pre-pubescent child, telling him what he can and can't do. Sometimes, Loki missed the days when Thor would swing that _hammer_ at anything that moved and was a barbaric Neanderthal warrior, he was just easily persuaded back then, and Loki often felt like the elder brother.

The raven-haired prince drew in a breath, the only sound in his silent, dark room. Those days were now over, and he was a prisoner in his own Palace, practically being escorted and watched at all times. He shed a small smile and little chuckle, Loki was surprised that Thor himself wasn't watching him sleep to keep and eye on him. Soon after his little chuckle when he had a moment to sober up back into the sadness and confusion, Loki's bright green eyes flickered back up to his window and the night sky above, the stars glittering like diamonds and the moon covered in a veil of mysterious clouds, masking itself. He lifted himself gracefully from the side of the bed and strode over to the window, placing his cold hand against the window, and even the glass seemed to steam up slightly on contact of his pale and icy touch. It was under that silver moonlight did he decide he wasn't taking orders anymore, and that he was going to Midgard the next day... Back to New York, where the girl was.

He smiled in satisfaction at his own bold decision, a little spark of courage lighting up inside, he was also reassured immensely when he knew that these _dreams_, they weren't really just dreams. They were visions; in Midgard at the time, it would've been late morning... He was seeing this astounding woman in some form of office, workplace? The details were blurry, all he could really see were the faintly-feathered edges of a circle of floor underneath her, and her dark chocolate hair pulled high into a pony tail, calling out to others in this empty space, her voice fraught with stress. Each time he would see her stressed, Loki would imagine how easily he could take all of that stress away, just by holding her close. He wanted this new treasure more than he wanted the throne to Asgard, and that was _something._ Not long after the incident in New York; Loki realised what he was missing was a woman. Someone that defined him and loved him... and that's when the visions of the Midgardian girl he'd never seen before started... But tomorrow, he would see her, and he would convince her to come back with him.

Never once had the thought of the girl refusing or trying to escape the offer crossed Loki's determined mind. He smirked to himself, and he turned back away from the window. He was going to bring the Midgardian girl back to be his possession; not a servant or anything, just a possession for him to hold and be supported by in the difficult times. He would bring her back by force if she did not remember what he did to New York, if she did not the remember the fear Loki had once struck into her untroubled heart. Yes; he would explain to her, how if she did not co-operate she would once again see those innocent people around her be struck down, see the precious city burn to ashes. The fiery vision crackled and flared in his mind so clearly he almost saw his room in front of him set alight. Loki cracked a very sincerely insane smile, his eyes wider than they had been since he had woken. It was all so clear now, everything he had to do. However, first he had to return to sleep, and try to forget the girl. Then he would rise in the morning, act as if everything is rosy, and then "persuade" Heimdall to let him through to Asgard to give his dearest obsession a visit.

**Little note from me again: Well this chapter is really short, this is just kind of an intro, the real story starts next chapter, I hope this gives you a little taster into what will happen!**


	2. I'm Still Wondering Why

**My bit: Hope you are enjoying if you are reading, this is where it all really starts off, so this chapter should be a lot longer.**

**Chapter 2 ~ I'm Still Wondering Why**

A single bar of dust was illuminated by the early rise of the morning sun as it poured through Loki's tall arched window. Of course he had really been awake since Midnight, with the occassional half an hour, dreamless sleep. Today he was ready to go back to Midgard and find the girl, to convince her; if not force her, back to Asgard with him. The prince moved with a almost a never-before-seen spring in his step, his strance held high, his head tilted back slightly as he walked to give himself more of a place. The walk to the hall had never been more fulfilling for Loki. Being the God Of Mischeif, he _indulged_ himself in acting all sweet and sugar only to lie to his family; he loved the way they took his lies like honey.

"Good morning, Loki." Frigga chimed lovingly to her son, and Loki offered her his sweetest smile, forcing his mother to coo very subtley to herself, like he was a little boy once again. Loki's green emerald eyes then quickly glanced at his elder brother, who was just sitting there, staring at him very coldly with his bright blue eyes, sitting in his chair at a very strange angle, his body titled onto the right slightly.

Loki raised a brow and his face became sincerely questioning. "Is there something wrong, brother?" he asked in that almost mocking tone Odin and Frigga blindly dismissed, but Thor knew his little brother better than anyone. He adjusted his seat and drew in a deep breath, his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing is wrong, it is just you seem... Merrier?" Thor asked in his gruff voice, quite a contrast to the light airy clarity of his Brother. Loki was brewing with joy inside as images of the girl flourished into his mind; her silky hair, her glowing eyes... Her general perfection. Loki then quickly drifted back out of his fantasy to meet his brother's demanding gaze, his eyes slightly hazed in admiration for the girl.

"Yes, well, I just feel today shall be a good day." Loki exclaimed very hurriedly, time was short and he needed to get himself to Midgard and get the girl before his family became suspicious of his absence. This thought drew Loki away from the table at a hurried walk, his back turned to his family.

That was before he heard Thor calling out: "Brother, do you not wish to eat?" Loki stopped dead at the bellow of his brother's words and then merely turned his head to the side slightly.

"I'm not hungry." he replied, before hurrying off again, before slipping between the two huge golden doors that were merely ajar. In Loki's absence, Thor began to sigh and shake his head, he knew straight from that sweet smile something was up with his brother. Thor couldn't seem to think, what could've brought such unseen light to his borther's green eyes, made him stand taller than he had done in a while, and made him rush away so suddenly.

Frigga could sense her son thinking and troubling over it all. "Maybe Loki has found someone." she answered very sweetly and simply, and Thor's expression furrowed even futher. Loki, _someone? _By this, he presumed his mother mean't a _woman, a goddess._

"Loki never leaves the palace, how could he find a woman if he never leaves?" Thor questioned with a rapid tone, frought with inclination and fear. What if Loki had been escaping secretly without his notice? Frigga's kind, warm eyes met her son's bright blue ones and her soft pearl pink lips curved into a one-sided smile.

"Loki goes to places in his dreams." she answered, nodding to Thor, his expression now more confused than it had ever been. See, Frigga knew Loki had special powers. Magical powers that went just beyond his ability to appear and then dissapear in a different place; oh no, he could travel to different realms in his sleep, see new things and new people. In this case his soul had been drawn to Midgard; to New York and to that simple working girl who had stolen his heart.

Thor laughed a little to himself, but the usual roaring undertone was hollow; like he was only trying to convince everyone around him that this was idiotic, but Thor was fooling no-one. Once he saw the rather honest and nuetral stares from his parents, Thor's smile facade faded and he simply looked at his empty, silver plate. Could Loki really have found a girl?

In a rush of midnight black, Loki galloped down the course of the Rainbow Bridge on his horse, his body aloft and arched slightly to fit the synced movement of his horse. He had a tight grip on his reins and they were gathered in either hand as he continued to speed closer to Heimdall and the end of the Rainbow Bridge. Underneath the horses hooves were merely a blur of colours, seemingly speeding under him in a clash of the spectrum. Once Loki's green eyes saw the edge of the Waterfall coming closer he brought the reins back and tightened on them slightly, his horse bringing it's up slightly with wide eyes, before it suddenly dipped it's head into an arch and they bounced down into a slow plod. Heimdall's gold eyes were locked onto Loki in that expressionless fashion, it was rather unsettling, he just watched, his eyes just scanned, he never smiled or laughed or showed anger.

"Prince Loki," Heimdall muttered in a droll fashion, stood tall to attention. Loki carefully dismounted off of the side of his horse and then walked over in a very strongwilled way, showing he wasn't taking no for an answer. Infact, it was all down to Loki to make the decision anyway. Since Thor had destroyed the end of the rainbow bridge most in Asgard assumed there would be no other way to get between the worlds, but Loki knew how. He had been practicing, and he now knew how to summon up all of his energy to get to where he wanted to be.

Heimdall's strange, lucid eyes drifted down onto the Prince who was remarkably shorter than he was, and his gaze was very cold. "I would not advise you visiting Midgard anymore, you will be sought out and killed." his voice mumbled, but there was no care or expression dripped into the words, it was merely a warning, lacking the true _warning._

Loki smiled to himself and let out a single laugh, his eyes then flitted up to Heimdall in a controlling way. "I am going for a moment, I will be back before you get time to tell Thor or Odin." Loki's lighter, funnier voice melted into an ice cold, bitter snarl. He never regarded Odin as his father now, not since he had found out about the truth... Loki tried to get rid of the thought and then slowly began concentrating on the energy around him, within him-

"I swore to Odin and to Thor I would not allow you to leave Asgard." Heimdall bellowed all of a sudden, and for a moment his eyes narrowed a Loki, who was redeeming himself from the energy he was trying to collect, his breath raspy. A darkness washed through Loki's expression, he was going to have the Midgardian girl and some silly Gatekeeper was not going to do anything about that.

Loki let his gaze fall down to the floor for a moment. "And I said I shall be gone for a moment, I don't want to have to hurt you Heimdall." he lied, he loved looking for a fight. His words rolling off of his silver tounge in polished clarity, before his eyes glanced up again. They were a poisonous green colour now, vivid yet they were so cold... Surprisingly, Heimdall took a few steps back before stamping himself back into a straight posture. He said nothing more, which surprised Loki. He knew there must've been a reason that Heimdall let him go fourth with his plan, but he didn't want to linger any longer to question it. Slowly, Loki drew in a very deep breath and controlled his thought's only to energy surrounding him, all of the energy. The sun, the moon, the water... He could feel it all collecting with his own powers and magic, and soon there was a mass of bright burning light infront of him, electricity charges all around him. Then a mass of echoing noises clammered in his ears, like sonic booms and clicks and snaps of cracklign electricity. Then, there was this feeling of nothingness. Like an empty space was around him, time had slowed for him... Loki opened his eyes and smiled, it had worked! He wasn't In Asgard anymore, he was going at the speed of light, but so fast he couldn't feel it. Immesnse rushes of adreline pumped through his veins in danger and excitement, one of which he hadn't felt for a while!

As soon as it had began it had ended, and a shrouding veil of white light down his body, before pooling away at his ankles, and he was exposed to the midnight air of Midgard. Loki took a moment to observe everything, to check he was in the right place. Yes, it was New York. He was currently in a cold night suburb, where a few rows of flats towered above him, cutting the low night veils of clouds. One thing he noted was the bleakness of the stars, they were no marvel to the ones in Asgard... For some reason it sparked some excitement in Loki, all of these boring and dull things could not be compared in Asgard; he would show the girl all of the marvellous things that Asgard could offer, for some reason he knew she would love the stars there... The way they glimmered ominously against the darkness of the sky, like twinkling diamonds. Lost in a dreamworld of things to be, Loki at first missed the light go on in the window near to the top of the first row of flats. Breaking his thoughts was the new collosul amount of energy that was coming from where he could feel light. Loki turned to face the the specific window, and he took in a deep breath. His senses were all suddenly locked onto his one window, it smelt wonderful, sounded wonderful, felt wonderful... Even tasted wonderful. That was where the girl was... Loki closed his eyes for a moment and focused on the small iron balcony that was just outside of the window, and with a cold numbing sensation which chilled him for a millisecond, he then found himself perched just by her window. The room was... Far from a palace. There was a horrible carboard brown paint slattered all over the walls unevenly, a tiny TV and work clothes strewn across the floor. The raven-haired prince was just hoping the girl would think he was dashingly good-looking and go with him straight away... If only she knew how amazing her life was going to be... Loki's eyes flashed for a moment as the orange faint light of the weak light bubbled blinked off and the room fell back into darkness. He could just make out the dark silhouette of the curved girl getting into her bed with a sigh, and she dragged the quilt back over her bdy and snuggled down into her bed. Without hesitation, Loki stared into her room, a cerain spot on the boddy carpet, at the end of her bed... He concentrated hard enough until he could close his eyes. When he re-opened them, he was present in her room, watching her from the end of her bed infront of the cheap wooden dresser. He was adorned in his black and green almost amour like clothing, with the dark shoulderpads and that ivy green cape that hung off the back squarely. His hands were clasped together behind his back and his legs were shoulder width apart as he waited for her to sense she wasn't alone in the room... But for now he could watch her silently fall onto the brink of dreaming. He felt a rush of compassion for her, one of which he had not felt anyone before; it kind of made him regret what he had done to New York. This amazing, beautiful girl probably often felt dreaming was her only escape, Loki feel it about her. Reality must've been a painful experience if you hated your job and you had no-one left around you in New York to support you, and you yearned for dreams to become your opulent reality. Loki's head was cocked to the side slightly as her soft breathing broke suddenly, and he then knew she was awake. Her body juttered for a moment before she slowly put one arm down and began to push herself up slowly and cautiously, fear radiatating rapidly off of her. When she tensely turned her head, pertrified, and caught the sight of Loki, it was audiable that a gasp became lodged in her throat. For a second or two she was silent, and then a screech ripped up her throat, it was defening, piercing and soul cracking, even Loki could stand it, and began to rapidly "shush" at her. The last thing he wanted to do was strike fear into her heart.

The girl's eyes tried to make out some features of Loki in the darkness, but she couldn't. "Who, the fuck are you!?" she screamed, and shuddered even more and begn to scream as he came closer.

Loki was hurriedly trying to calm her, his voice became soft. "I am not here to hurt you, please... Just stop screaming." he asked kindly, and slowly, the girl's heart wrenching screams faded to a whimper. It was then they both took a moment to take a breath and absorb the moment. "I am Loki, of Asgard." he said very softly, in contrast to usual gruff way he would snap it at people. The girl remained silent, it was clear she was in disbeleif. Loki rolled his eyes to himself and then continued on trying to get her to remember, to see if she did know it was him behind the Attack on New York. "I was the one who led the attack on New York not _too_ long ago." he stressed the too because infact it was very recently, and many parts of New York remained in blitzed pieces. It was then it clicked for the girl and she realised and flew to the backboard of her bed, whacking her head in the process.

"What!? That was you!?" she cried, her voice caked in disgust, and she could see the frame of Loki infront of her tense and become quite aggrivated at her response. He... He led a huge alien attack on New York, he was no man, he was something else entirely and the girl realised he had power over her too. He could hurt her. _Bad._ As quickly as the passionate outburst of digust for Loki had spilled out, she withdrew herself back and became shy and collected, and obedient towards him.

Her voice became very fragile and innocent, like a small uncertain child. "What do you want from me?" she asked, her pitch quite high and squeaky with the sudden fear. Loki grinned through the darkness, the images from his dreams flooding back to him... The times when he had dreamt of holding her and touching her soft and pale skin.

"You do not belong in this world," Loki began and crept closer to the bed, trying to keep his burning desires back for now so he didn't startle her. "Your... sparkling aura brought me to this world, you'd do better without this bleak life." he said knowledgably, and the girl swallowed hard, her eyes glistening and wet with collecting tears.

"What do you mean-?" she asked, certain that her death was imminent. But instead Loki caught her cold hand that was clasping onto her quilt and he held it. He had very smooth and cold hands, they reminded her of marble. Fear had taken over her now that she daren't snatch her hand away or call for help, she just had to listen and wait.

"I've dreamt and seen your life, I- I think you are different. Special." Loki praised, and he looked at her hand which he was holding, it was shaking madly, almost violently, like she was having a seizure of some form. His brow furrowed in a sorroful fashion and his eyes widened. He didn't want to cause her alarm or hurt her, he just wanted her to see how much she mean't to him. Loki decided to quickly get back to the basics and offered her a quick and meaningful smile. "Tell me, what is your name?" he asked with a lighter and more caring voice, his eyes intently focusing through the darkness to watch the frame of the fear-frought girl.

"My name is Carmen." she replied very sheepishly, her ducked down slightly, her dark brunette hair Loki had dreamt of running his fingers through so many times tumbling down past her shoulders. He almost salivated to himself for a moment, and then swallowed quickly; trying to compose himself. He was running out of ways to get her to not fear him without going in the direction of forcing her to come with him.

Carmen coughed very quickly and parted her candyfloss pink lips to speak. "You said... You said I was special... Why am I?" she asked very timidly, and Loki felt a tremble run up through his senses. Her voice was sweet to hear, it rung throughout his ears and lingered, almost echoing about him.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her as he began to speak with a compassionate expression. "You have caught my attention, you are very beautiful." his voice was husked with love, so much so even Loki was having subconcious thoughts of how much emotion he was conveying, he heard Carmen laugh shortly after and she brought her head down again. The thaw of security and responsibility was going down behind her glassy eyes. He decided to continue, smiling now because he was feeling her go weak. "I know it may be very hard to comprehend, but... What would you think of coming back to my homeworld with me?" he questioned very sincerely, squeezing her hand gently. Carmen was silent for a few moments, and it unsettled even Loki. She then burst out into soft laughter, not really taking it seriously.

"Homeworld? What Homeworld? Where do you even come from? What _are _you?" she inquired with a innocent giggle, and the prince took a moment to absorb all of the questions and prepared to speak.

"I am a God. I come from a Realm above, it goes by the name of Asgard. I would like to take you back with me and show you how amazing life could be." he offered, pouring his heart and soul into the articulate words that Carmen was trying to take in and take it as real information. Instead, she laughed slightly and went to turn over in bed, her hand breaking from Loki's. She was now assuming this was some nightmare turned dream, and wanted to go "back to sleep".

"This has been nice, _Loki_, but I am going to go back to another dream now." she laughed, and snuggled back down into her pillow. Loki frowned down onto her, she was being naive, like a child. He got down to his knees and put his mouth very close to her ear and began to whisper in a very chilling fashion.

"I doubt you would see this as a dream if I set New York up into Flames again?" he said with a snarling, icey snap, like a wolf ready to attack. Carmen opened up her eyes and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, he was smiling in such a devilish way that it made her gulp. "If you come with me, I will spare the thousands of innocent people." he exclaimed, and then he gently took a strand of her silky chocolate brown hair and tucked it behind her ear. It was when his freezing fingers scuffed the side of her neck, making her chilled to the bone did she realise she was awake, _very awake._ Carmen turned around and sat up in bed, her hand snaking out for her bedside lamp switch, and it flickered on, revealing Loki illuminated in the faint orange glow. He was very clearly standing above her with an earnest smile, his arm out, his palm flat, waiting to be taken by her hand. Carmen darted her blue eyes down for a moment. She didn't want to be taken in by his sly, mysterious seductivity and devilish good looks... He scared her, he seemed very tempermental. Maybe he really was a God, he seemed to have absolute control over her. Carmen retorted from her thoughts and took one long last look at the shitty room around her. The dirty floor, the messy bed and shipped-paint walls, then her eyes scanned back to Loki, and his smile was growing ever wider once he'd seen her expression soften. Carmen gulped and lifted her hand rather limply, so it just hung in the air for a second before Loki snatched it up and smoothed his thumb over her hand, planting a gentle kiss on her knuckle. His eyes were deadlocked onto hers as he kissed her hands, he watched secretive fireworks go off behind her eyes before she stood up and went and stood near to him, but it wasn't close enough for Loki. He put her hand down and used his arm to pull her in at the waist, gazing down into her uncertain.. but tempted eyes. Within a minute he had gathered enough energy around them to send them back Asgard, and they took off in a stream of bright white light, and it beamed up and all the way through the misty clouds.

Carmen's room door was clattering and banging in the dark, before the lock snapped and the rotting door flew open, and a man in underwear and a vestop walked in and looked around.

"Carmen?" he chimed, and looked around. "Carmen!" he cried, frigthened by the screams he thought he heard from across the hall. There was no sign of Carmen anymore, but the window was open and the curtains were blowing passivley on the frosty night air, and it drafted through the room, seemingly occupying it to the world outside. It was then that the man shuddered and took his leave, that breeze seemed to clear his head of the worry... and he stepped back out of Carmen's room, the door clicking shut peacefully behind him.


	3. Brighter Side Of The Universe

**My bit: Hello again! I really hope your all enjoying this so far ;3 This should be the first slightly fluffy chapter I think with a funny bit ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 ~ Brighter Side Of The Universe**

After the silent minute or so inside of that strange electrical mass, Carmen and Loki arrived back in Asgard, around Midday. They had warped randomly into one of the quiet corridors that led to Loki's relieved Loki in knowing he didn't have to confront or deal with Heimdall. For a moment none of the pair moved, but Loki's eyes dithered down onto Carmen as he smirked at her bewilderment. Carmen's eyes were cast all over the luxurious gold buildings out of one of the large golden windows, the strange soft blue of the sky and the way the sun blared bright, making the beautiful buildings outside glimmer. It was clear that after all that had happened, part of her was still very convinced now that this was a dream. Her amazing blue eyes filled with admiration, wonder, and possibly fear. Loki quickly broke her astounded gaze by taking her hand and drawing her away down the palace corridor.

"Hurry, no-one must know you are here." he said quickly, and drew a rather dazed Carmen through his chamber door. Loki would not be able to face anyone if they found out he was keeping a girl locked away in his room, especially a Midgardian girl who could not amount to his godly powers. Once through the door, Loki quickly put his back to it and allowed Carmen to drift into the room a little more. She was spinning around very slowly, soaking up the high ceiling with the golden beams, the large bed, the colossal walk in wardrobe. Loki traced her every moment very carefully with his green eyes, wondering what he could do with her. Well, firstly, he had to accommodate her, make her fit into Asgard. It was then that he scoffed a little at her current clothing. A soft white tank top, grey sleeping shorts and she was barefoot. It was _hardly_ the dress code for an Asgardian woman.

Loki took his back from the door and opened it slightly. "I need to go and get you something, please, just stay here!" he hissed, watching Carmen's wide eyes study him, a weird, sleepy smile occurring on her face; like this whole occurence in her life was drugging her into a state of permanent disbelief. Loki gently closed the door behind himself and sighed, shielding his eyes with his hand as he dropped his head for a moment. She was here, finally, but never before had Loki felt so confused and worried. He was having to take full responsibility of this girl for now like she was some incapable child, and then the appeal of taking a taste of her wasn't even bringing him hope... It just seemed all like work. After a moment of slightly regretting bringing her to Asgard, Loki took himself down the corridor at a fast paced March, until he reached the Chambers of his mother and Father, who were nowhere to be seen. Loki smirked as he slid though the door in a blur of black, gold and green. His slunk across the room like a sly fox on a mission, his clammy and nervous palms clasping onto the handles of his mother's proud and grand wardrobe as he wrenched it open, revealing the mass array of delicate, beautiful and elegant dresses. His emerald eyes darted over all of the colours, blossom pink, sky blue, peach, white and lilac dresses. Fraught with so much choice, the prince closed his eyes and envisaged the beautiful girl who was still probably prancing around foolishly in his room. What would go well with her...? Loki quite liked the styling of the lilac dress, it would cling well to her defined curves; but then again the blossom pink would bring out the subtle rosiness in her cheeks. After another moments thought he remembered her captivated, big blue eyes when he had kissed her hand, how they had shined in such wonder. He knew then that the blue dress was the one to take. It was when he unhooked it and took it down did Loki smile at himself, he shouldn't of over thought such a simple task. His eyes were low at the thought of Carmen, he couldn't wait to make up for this strange experience later on that night. Slowly, Loki made his way back towards the door.

A sudden voice rung through his ears and caused him to life his head very sharply. "Loki...? Is that my dress?" Frigga asked, uncertainty growing in her tone, one eyebrow raised as Loki stammered uselessly. His silver tounge turned to lead as he was unable to produce any quickly words, he just stood frozen. In the end the awkward, piercing stare became to much and dark prince moved quickly past his mother and made his way down the corridors faster than he had ever walked before. _OhNoOhNoOhNo... _Rung repeatedly in Loki;s ears as his heart palpitated quickly under his chest. He could feel himself burning up, this was very risky, very risky indeed. Once he was safely in his room he slid a single bolt across the door, securing himself and Carmen inside the room. Carmen was now perched on the side of Loki's bed, her messy, curly hair hanging down past her shoulders, a questioning look on her face as she saw Loki's flustered cheeks that scarred the pale cold pallor of his skin.

She giggled lightly as he desperately caught back his breath. "Is that dress for me?" she asked inquisitively and dashed over to him. Loki smiled to himself despite the sudden shock and embarrassment, he liked how she was right in front of him, if he wanted to then he could've of easily wound an arm around her waist and held her close and not let her go... But part of her innocent look prevented him from pinning her down and forcing her to give into him... "It's beautiful." she whispered softly, her fingers gently tracing over the flowing blue satin. Loki felt approved and accepted for the first time Asgard, had done something right without it being related to sucking up to his oh-so wonderful older brother. Loki then had to leave the room as he allowed Carmen to change. Throughout the 3 or 4 minutes that she was changing into the soft blue dress, Loki was thinking. He wondered what she looked like... Under the clothes. A small smirk crept upon his face like the way frost creeps up the window in winter. He couldn't wait until he had finally convinced her that all of this was real that his deep desires and feelings were real. After she tapped on the door to signal she was done Loki stepped back in and took a look at her. She made a few of her own modifications to the dress, such as pulling off one of the sashes and slipping the sleeves down her arm slightly, and the dress appeared mysteriously different, not counting the colour. That would make it less obvious if Frigga did happen to spot Carmen, she wouldn't notice the dress. There was then a long winded pause before Carmen swayed a little in the dress.

"So... what now?" she asked, grasping the skirt of the dress and enveloping it around her shapely hips slightly as she swayed. Loki watched her carefully and thought, what could they do? There was nothing to do that could be done in the daylight, he had to wait until Nightfall. Loki gave her a very soft smile and looked at the afternoon sun that was blaring in the Asgardian sky outside of his window.

His eyes became very soft and informative, almost immediately getting an attentive response from Carmen. "I'm afraid there is nothing to do until after Dinner, give me and hour or two, and then I would like to show you something." he said softly, Carmen's eyes still dazed in that dreamy fashion. Hopefully the evening to follow would open her eyes a little.

Loki was nervously sat at the table, he could feel his mother's eyes fixated onto him, and he was merely waiting for the moment where the question arose. He had never felt so looked on, seeing as Thor was watching him now, still thinking about if Loki had really found a woman. The young prince swallowed back at his anxiety and sighed casually, stretching tall in his chair.

Frigga finally cleared her throat after taking a small sip of wine. "So, Loki... Whar exactly where you doing with my dress today?" she asked, and almost immediately after she spoke there was a splutter as Thor began to choke on his food. Loki bubbled and concocted several different responses in his head quickly.

Thor began to boom with laughter, his eyes now directed at his younger brother. "What were you doing with Mother's dress?" he asked, unable to control the laughter. Loki's eyes narrowed at his brother and he took on a very accurate tone.

"I borrowed it show my chamber maid which one of your dresses was my favourite mother." Loki lied, his tone wavering as he realised how ridiculous he sounded. No-one was buying the lie, and instead of the potentially honest stares Loki was expecting, he got a collection of mocking sneers. He didn't like it when people didn't fall for his lies.

Thor was the first to speak, with an ever growing, childish smile. "Brother, that is the worst lie I have ever had the pleasure of setting my ears on." he chortled, and Loki diverted eyes down. Finally accepting that for the first time he had been ratted for a simple lie. Now everyone was expecting to hear the truth, but Loki would not admit that he had fallen for a Midgardian girl!

Frigga's expression became very desperate, an aching pain for her to know what her son was so interested and protective about. "Loki, who is she?" Frigga asked, her normal calm and loving tone shattered by the need to now. Loki could feel himself becoming hot.

"Who?" he replied, trying to keep and air of nonchalance. The rest of his family then made a slight sigh and rolled their eyes, un-nerving him.

"The girl. The girl who you have been thinking about? Is she here, in the Palace?" Frigga asked again. Six pairs of eyes locked onto him, and Loki couldn't stand the way they were burning so deeply into his soul.

"No-one. There is no-one!" he roared, secretively snatching his quite full plate as he strode out of the room, his cape billowing behind him in a flapping wave of green. He raced up several flights of stairs until he reached his bedroom door, where he found Carmen fast asleep. She had obviously been trying to pass the hours to see what he had in store. Loki;s actions slowly as he gently clicked the door shut and was watching her, he wanted her to be awake so he could maybe tempt her with a kiss, but she looked so sweet and innocent whilst she was asleep, her brown curls rolling over her bust in that lovely blue dress. He had to awaken her, in the next half an hour or so he would be taking her out to his secret place.

"Carmen...?" his voice whispered through her sleep, breaking that line of dreams as she stirred rather groggily. She made a few monosyllabic noises before her eyes opened exposing her sky blue iris, and for a moment of two they filled with shock and confusion...

"Guess this isn't a dream then, huh?" she asked weakly, and propped herself up against his pillows. Loki smiled wryly and handed her the polished silver plate. She scanned it for a moment before she began to pickily take tid-bits of the food.

"I am afraid not." Loki responded kindly, watching her carefully eat. He felt as if she was a bit like a pet of some kind at the moment, no actual use apart from a little bit of love, and he had to feed her. The more and more she realised how good the food was her manners went out of the window and she hopelessly gobbled down most of the plate hungrily. The empty silver plate rested between them as Loki gently walked it back his way using his fingers, his eyes very cautious. From over her shoulder he could see the sunset fading into a promising black sky, bringing forth the excitement he had been anticipating.

"We can go now." he ushered quickly, and bribed Carmen from the bed as she followed him like a little dog, curious as to where he was taking her.

The daylight had faded completely now and the only natural light was the lunar cascade of white light that poured down from the moon, aside the bright, shimmering stars. Loki lead Carmen down some warn stone steps leading from one of the balconies overseeing the lush gardens. Carmen's hand was lightly clutched onto his cold one, as he continued to lead her deeper into the gardens until they stopped on another balcony type thing. It was set into the second level of the garden, and below them on the third level was a maze drawn around a proud fountain. From the balcony Carmen could see how long the gardens went on for, there must've been seven or eight different layers, spreading for miles. She was in love with the night.

Carmen drew in a breath and stretched her neck up, her eyes closing. "I still can't believe this is all real." she said, leaning her forearms on the chilling stone, Loki copying her soon after. His eyes flared into hers with nothing but desire for her.

"It's too real for me." he replied softly, a lusty purr under his lush voice, like velvet. Carmen directed her gaze back to him, her eyes scanning all over him. He looked so much colder under the light of the moon and the stars, so much easier to break and the power he had emulated to her the previous night seemed almost unexsistent now; it made her feel like maybe this place did hold something for her. They fell back into silence for a moment or two, the only noise was the occasional chitter of some insects of some kind. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Carmen began sniffle, her body juttering.

"I miss Earth, I miss my Mom and Dad..." she began, all previous thoughts from merely seconds ago fading, and the crystal tears rolled down her cheeks, causing Loki to raise his brows in concern. "Why did you choose me..." she wept, and broke further into tears, and collapsed further onto the wall, crossing her forearms over on the stone balcony and then hiding her head in between. The prince felt a desperation to reassure her, to let her know that all would be okay. The stars... He was going to show her the stars as she stood beside him, clasped onto him... Instead, she was crying while he dithered on what to do. Loki became increasingly frustrated with himself and he moved closer to Carmen, his frustration dieing to give her hope. His hand smoothed over her exposed back, because of the low cut dress with the scoop that went down to the small of her spine. On the first touch she shivered, but the sniffles stopped.

"I have already explained, I chose you because you are the closest to a goddess I have seen in a Midgardian girl." he hushed quietly, like he was soothing a child. Carmen slowly lifted her body, and turned to face him. She was slightly shorter than he was, but her eyes still directed straight into his. It seemed the desperate look for attention had brought her to giving in. Loki could see it behind her tearful, glassy eyes. His hand, cold as ice, first landed on her collar bone and it smoothed it around to the back of her neck and supported her, holding her close. Carmen looked to almost be stuttering, like she was choking on the need to be loved, her cold pink lips parted ever so slightly. Loki drew his head down to hers and bruised a kiss over her soft, plump lips.

Carmen whispered at first touch, but as his lips moved softly upon hers she gave into him, kissing him back passionately. Her arms slid around to his neck and she linked them, keeping them where they were. Minutes passed as the kiss continued, the prince enjoyed the feeling of her warm body pressed up against his. The kiss was coaxing out his true desire to get her to give herself away to him, and he could feel the urge growing in his pants too. Carmen stopped as soon as she felt what he felt, and they looked one another for a moment, Carmen's eyes were very alive, her pupil's wide on the God's ecstasy. Words needn't be spoken, all he had to do was take her hand softly and begin to guide her back to the palace, and she knew where she was going. Her heart was racing fast as they ended up running quickly up all of the stairs, and down the corridors and through the door.

Without any hesitation Loki bolted the door, a mischievous grin upon his face. Carmen was breathy after the run and she practically threw himself at him, her lips passionately crushing his. He enveloped hs hands around her curvy frame and then sent them both falling onto the bed. This was all he had been dreaming of for the past few moths, and she was finally here before him, a sly grin on her expression. Loki sent his lips down to her neck as she gasped and gave out little purrs of pleasure. Her hands kept coming down to trace down his chest, and Loki continually pushed them away, he didn't want to girl to excite his senses more than she was already doing. He wanted to work on her instead. After some passionate kisses on her neck and worked the dress off of her curved body, leaving her completely exposed to him. He had been waiting for so long to get a sample of this amazing girl, and it was clear that she now wanting a sample of him too. In the way that he would to get his armour on and off, Loki simply vanished his clothes from his body, a smile growing on Carmen's face. She hated the way he was teasing her, bringing her close to edge of pure ecstasy and then drawing her back like some puppet master. She just wanted him to give her what she _needed._

She knelt up to meet him and began working her lips onto his, her arm draped over his neck and loosely gripping onto his shoulder blade. Feeling her aura of desperate need, Loki thrusted into her. Carmen gasped in shock, not expecting for him to give her what she wanted. He set himself into a rhythm, working himself into her body. Carmen cried in pleasurably painful appreciation, the loose grip on his back now tight, her long nails cutting into his skin. The feeling was much more electrifying than sex she'd had before, on Earth. None of the two men she'd committed too could amount to astonishing amount of pleasure this _God_ was giving her. Once again, Loki was teetering himself and Carmen on the very edge of that heart racing surge of pleasure. Carmen was moaning loudly, her head tilted back as she let herself go for him. Loki growled in lusty excitement as he reached that amazing strike of divine please, Carmen screaming a few seconds after, her breath raspy as she dared to open her eyes to him. Loki was remarkable, he had brought her so much happiness with 10 minutes of sex.

The pair lay under the light sheet, Loki encircling Carmen's rushed and heated body as she stared out of the huge window opposite her.

"I have never _ever_ felt so good..." she said, her mind flickering back to five minutes ago. Loki kept his hand resting in her side and worked more kisses up the side her neck.

A sneaky smile crossed his expression. "It is because you have never had a God before." he assured, taking a small nip on her neck with his teeth causing her to yelp. Carmen then shortly giggled and turned her head back, her hand reaching back and smoothing over his cheek, her head reaching backwards up slightly so she could meet his lips with hers, and she kissed him with such admiration. For now, Asgard was where she wanted to be, and Loki was the man she wanted to be with forever... But the morning could always shed a new light on her emotions.

**My bit: I know that might be the worst sex scene you've ever read but I'm not all fully comfortable with myself and the terminology at the moment, so sorry about that. xD**

**Well, see you tomorrow, please R and R!**


	4. Caged

My bit: Well, back for another chapter. I will try to update daily, if not, a days' break and then an update :) Some of you are wondering "How the heck is Loki going to keep this girl in his room all the time this won't make for a good fanfiction" well, your burning questions will hopefully be answered in this chapter.

Chapter 4 ~ Caged  
It was late morning on a Sunday, the hall illuminated in the burning morning light as it poured in through the three towering glass windows, elongated yellow beams stretching far across the room. There was a feeling of incompletion, in fact, a burning sensation of major incompletion. Thor felt slightly empty aside his confusion and questions of why his brother was not sat in the chair beside him. It remained empty, and so very cold; not that Loki brought much warmth and joy to the table but everyone just knew he had to be there... He was part of the family.

"Loki has not yet risen." Thor gruffed obviously, and suddenly the food on his plate lost all appeal. He was slightly worried for his brother, he was becoming rapt in his own world of scattered emotions, slowly drifting further away from a true sense of being than he had ever done before. Frigga and Odin shared a small glance before diverting their eyes down, the issue was clearly bothering them too, no conversation could be sparked. The more time they spent immersed in the silence, the more crushing it became, the less Thor could withstand.  
He suddenly shot up from his chair, his eyes filled with a new determination. "I have to see where he is." he exclaimed, and began to make his way to the door, before Frigga caught the very end of his arm. Her eyes were peaceful, contented all of a sudden.  
"Just sit down Thor, he has probably just decided he wants to rest today." she reassured. Thor looked deeply into her warming eyes, they looked as bright as the sun outside, and as golden as autumn leaves. Thor answered her slightly desperate need for him to sit down and he took a seat back in his chair, sighing loudly to indicate his stress. He knew straight away his mother was wrong, Loki never slept in. He was always awake very early, he would often just drift around the Palace before dawn. Something wasn't right, and Thor would find out, whatever it took.

The snow white sheets were strewn loosely around them as Loki and Carmen lay quietly in bed. Loki had awoken very early as usual, but instead of getting up he had decided to wait in for Carmen to wake as well so he could say "Good Morning" and give her a kiss that he knew she would need after what happened last night. When she had first awoken to the soft light that fell into the room through the veiled curtains, Carmen had been slightly shocked again, and she looked ever so slightly frightened. Once Loki had spoken to her for a while, he watched her expression soften back into the admiring smile he had seen etched onto her face from yesterday. Now they were quietly lying together, Loki enveloping his body around Carmen, her eyes merely open, her breathing so slow and soothing. Admittedly Loki appreciated it better when she was breathing almost too fast for her heart to keep with her and she was screaming his name, but holding her close in the peaceful morning light would suffice too.  
His mind began to drift elsewhere, to his family that would surely be eating breakfast without him. "I bet my brother is fretting over my where abouts." Loki chuckled over so softly, a lot different to his normal, raspy, jagged laugh that would spell pure evil to anyone who heard it. Carmen was more awake after he had spoken in the last twenty minutes.  
"I could stay here all day." she murmured very softly,almost going completely off track from his had last said, in taking his scent. It warmed her almost into going back to sleep. Everything seemed to settle again, the quiet taking over before there was an ear shattering pulling and yanking on the door, luckily it was still bolted.  
"Your highness?" a quaint and concerned voice chirruped from behind the heavy door, and Loki flashed a quick and alarmed gaze at Carmen. With the wild fear in his eyes she understood what she needed to do, and like he had suddenly taken control of her she bailed over the side of the bed and quickly skimmed her body across the floor, keeping low. The hem type material around the base of the bed shielded her from sight, but as soon as the knocking had started clammering died down into the sound of faint footsteps trudging away. Carmen quickly slid her hand up and lifted the material out of the way so she could see out into the room. Loki was now dressed again and was looking down onto her peering and curious expression with some sincerity, it wasn't safe yet. Loki's eyes flickered in a signalling fashion for her to slip back under, and like an exiled troll creature Carmen slipped her body back under the bed and curled herself back down low to the floor, her breath raspy with anxiety but more the thrill and rush.

The family were getting ready to finish breakfast, the servants collecting the last of the plates. When they witnessed the large doors creaking open, a skinny framed and dull grey blur running closer to them, their hurried footsteps the only thing truly audible now. Thor narrowed his bright blue eyes and could soon see that it was Loki's chamber maid rushing closer, a flustered look on her face. All sorts of worries and concerns began to rush through him, her wide pupils and short, springy steps told him all he needed to know.  
She soon stopped abruptly at the end of the table, taking the hem of her skirt lightly and then curtseying to the Royalty before her, a muddled and frightened look on her face. "If I may..." she gasped, out of breath as Odin gestured her on with a rolling wrist. She nodded very briefly and then brought her eyes down to the floor. "As I went to tidy Prince Loki's room this morning as I always do, I came across the fact that the door was locked. I tried shouting for him but I don't think he's there." she called worriedly, and then Thor threw a concerned and deep gaze towards his mother who looked back at him with equally as frightened eyes. He could not stand there with this doubts constantly lingering around him; he was going to find out the truth that his brother was concealing. His left the hall at a fast walk, and as he reached the different stairs and levels of the castle his walk got quicker and quicker until he was eventually running until he met the solid, heavy oka door that led into his brother's room, which was still bolted, much to Thor's surprise.

"Brother I am tiered of your foolish games!" he roared, and began to put all of his strength into twisting the handle until it broke from the very door. Thor pushed his heavy, well built weight onto the door and rammed his shoulder into the wood, gruffing and snarling to himself in might. The door didn't seem to be budging at there was no noise coming from inside of Loki's room, so Thor crashed his shoulder harder into the door, but as he did so the Lock was removed so he practically tumbled into the room, his breath raspy as he looked around. His eyes scanned the golden room before his eyes landed on the frame of his brother, his hands linked behind his back comfortably and his legs shoulder width apart, as they always were. His back was turned to Thor as he gazed out onto Asgard from his wide window.  
Loki grinned to himself, happy he was shielded from view. "Good morning Brother." he said in a resting and calming voice, it was so silky smooth that Carmen was trembling in delight under the bed, he took a similar tone with her yesterday in the Gardens. Carmen was desperately trying to keep quiet but her breath seemed so thunderous in such a confined space with much pressure upon her. She could see a thing but she could hear their voices, and the thudding footsteps as they seemed to pass the bed a few times.  
Thor's face crumpled in a taught wolf-like snarl. "Don't mock me with your lies. I know that you are hiding something from me, Loki." he cried, craning in closer to his brother. Loki's face remained expression, his mouth drawn in a straight line. He simply shrugged to his brother.  
"I do not understand." he said calmly, and the next moment Thor had his hand latched tight around his brother's throat, his eyes were cold and full of anger. He wanted to hurt Loki and teach him a lesson, but then he knew that his father would be very upset with him, so his grip weakened slightly, causing a little crack of a sly smile from Loki.  
Thor's eyes narrowed once more and the rage built up behind them. "It's here, in your room, isn't it?" his voice said in a low tone, it was slowly and slightly breathy, an anticipation to find Loki's secret. The dark prince took a step away from his brother and gesture his arms up slightly, a smile cracking onto his features.  
"You amuse me, me brother. So wary, over nothing." Loki's voice grew very sly and provoking, cause his brother's already bubbling temper to over-boil. Thor could not even stand the sight of Loki anymore, suddenly he wished he'd locked him up and punished him in the most brutal ways- One more moment in that room and he was going to scream. Thor then simply turned, quickly and sharply, his body rigid and tense amongst all of the anger. Once the door was slammed shut Loki grinned like a fox and rested his back against the wall.

"You can come out now." he said in a teasing voice, the hem of the bed lifting as Carmen peered through, rolling her eyes. Loki offered her a short smile, before intently looking at her face which was merely emerging still from under the bed. He wondered how he could allow her to roam free around the palace; it was cruel to mistreat his new possession. Loki's smile flickered up slightly, Carmen's eyes gazing into his green ones with a considerable amount of question. Loki then pushed himself off of the wall and made his way across the room with a purposeful stride.  
Carmen's eyes traced his movement to the door from under the bed still. "Where are you going?" she asked, Loki's head snapped back and he looked at her once again, his eyes scanning all the confusion in her face.  
"I shall be back in just a moment, I have an idea. Stay where you are." he said in a stern expression, and with a swift movement he wrenched the door open and left the Carmen in the room alone again as she slipped herself back under the bed. She hoped that Thor didn't come back in to find her there, otherwise she would surely be sent home-  
Wait.

Shouldn't that've been a good thing? The thought fluttered around Carmen's mind as her dark chocolate brown hair swept down into her face. For some reason, after all that had happened in the space of the night, she had been convinced that this was her place. She wanted to be here, all of the dangerous aspects of this new world sent little riveting washes of energy all of her body. This certainly was a fuller way of living life compared to the old life she led in New York. It seemed a dull grey colour compared to the golden luminosity of Asgard.

Whilst he was deep in determination, Loki walked taller and stronger than he had done since the day begun. He was descending down the winding stairs slowly into the servants quarters. He grimaced slightly at the thought of them living in conditions less luxurious than his, but never the less decent. To Loki's advantage, the servants were all upstairs preparing for Lunch, so he had time to do what he wanted. The prince moved like a shadow, barely leaving a trace of his presence as he picked up one of the maid's uniforms. His idea was that if Carmen blended in like a servant in the daytime, she was free to wander as she pleased, then at night, Loki could indulge himself in all of her little perks and pleasures. With the alluring thought in mind he quickly left for the stairs, not taking a glance back at the small room. His ivy green eyes became illuminated down the dark stairwell, and the flashed with brilliant malice; Thor may have been blessed with the strength, but Loki was blessed with the brains.

My bit once more: So, so so sorry about the LONG wait for this update! I was going to update yesterday but something cropped up which meant I couldn't :( Anyway, I'm updating now ^^ Hopefully this answered some of your questions! Please review I would love to hear from you all! :3


	5. Facades

I have decided that in order to get more reviews I must write, seeing as the last chapter pulled in 0 and I got really worried. I really on reviews to help send me in the right direction, with maybe my OC or just simple things like typos and spelling errors (which spell check sometimes misses). Carmen is REALLY annoying me at the moment so I will try to make her less irritating. Enjoy!

Chapter 5 ~Facades  
After the seemingly ever lasting walk back to his room, Loki was greeted with Carmen's curious eyes peering up at him. She really hadn't moved since he told her not too; what a good girl. Loki's sly green eyes were shining as he had a loose grip on the modest servants attire behind his back, he loved keeping the girl questioning him all the time; he wanted to be unpredictable, it made the whole thing so much more entertaining.  
Carmen gently slid the back of her right hand under her chin and supported her head, her blue eyes fixing onto him like sapphire gems. "What is that behind your back?" she asked in that instigating tone that was slightly high pitched. Loki gently brought his arms into her sight and showed her the grey, dull uniform. Carmen's heart sank and it was obvious by her expression; that sadness that washed into her eyes. Oh. They screamed, obviously expectant of a new ball gown type dress. Her arm outstretched and she gingerly took the uniform down to her height and laid it on the floor in front of her. It was a simple, cotton grey dress, nothing unique, nothing special...  
Loki had been studying her hard for the past few seconds, a smirk growing onto her expression. "I didn't get them just so I could adorn you in servant's wear." he said with that distinguishable voice that was oh-so morally above everyone else. His eyes lifted into a shapely arch and the smile grew wider, and more empowered by his own pride. "There is a purpose." Carmen's eyes were full of wonder and thought, she was torn between making a conclusion on this man. One moment he was fetching her beautiful dresses the next he was stuffing her in itchy servant's dresses. Just as Carmen was giving up hope, Loki knelt down to her level and sent his gaze straight into hers; eager to give his ingenious lecture.  
His eyes drove straight into hers without moving, his lips parted to speak. "As I know, it would be cruel to keep you in my room all day, your only freedom being at night. So, I fathomed that if you wore the servant's dress during the daytime, you could get away with being outside my room." Yes... His tone was reasonable, the idea had a clever spark to it; Carmen's previous mocking doubt was fading. She didn't need a little bit more coaxing, Carmen was liking the sound of it. Freedom during the day to walk about the palace as she pleased, to see Asgard... Her eyes sparkled at the thought, and she drifted into another world for a moment; a world where her mind had banished any thoughts of Earth.

"So will you?" Loki's voice whispered through her lucid imagination, and Carmen's pupils retracted to see his kind and hopeful expression; one of which Loki did not express often. Carmen nodded in agreement as Loki left her to get dressed into the smoggy grey dress. He waited patiently for around five minutes before she beckoned him back in; but as Loki entered the door he saw Carmen clasping the white apron in her hands and she was grinning very forcefully; like she was going to ask a painful question. Loki feared the worst for a second, his expression alarmed, before Carmen dropped her head down slightly and her soft fingertips skimmed the side of her face, drawing some soft brown hair back behind her ear, a very shy gesture.  
After a moment or two of only her thick, dark lashes being visible; Carmen looked up with this soul shattering blue eyes. "I was wondering if you would tie this apron on for me?" she asked sweetly, her voice sugar coated in alluring niceties. The prince's brow furrowed for a moment. Never, was he, Prince of Asgard, asked to do anything like this. If anything he was always asking the servants to do things for him. He seemed taken aback by the question before he looked at her again, her curved body silhouetted against that midday sunlight. She was all his now... so maybe it would be ok if he did this one for small thing for her. Loki gracefully took steps further into the room, closer to Carmen. His drew to a stop behind her body, so close to her that he could smell the lush smell of forest fruits coming from her hair. Carmen looked over her should ever so slightly with her awe-striking eyes, handing back the apron as the dark prince gently took it from her, unable to take his eyes off of her. He had to clear his throat as he threaded his hand around her waist to meet his other hand at her stomach, passing the apron tie through his hands. She was so toned and curved, close to perfection Loki thought was not possible in a Midgardian girl. His hands delicately began to knot through the cotton white lace, before securing it into a little bow; taking a step back to admire her. Carmen smiled to him as she turned around, gathering a bit of the skirts in her hand and performing a little curtsey.  
"What do you think?" she asked with a sweet little voice, Loki cracked a small smile to her, his arms now folded over his chest. She was so fine and pale, like she was made of pottery.  
"If it gives you more freedom; what else is there to think?" he answered honestly, and slowly began to open the large door with a creak. As suspected, the corridor was empty for now, the soft sunlight falling through the windows and casting long rays down the golden walls and floors. At first Carmen seemed shy, shocked even. He wanted her to start now? She gingerly took steps to the doorway and looked around like a cautious prey animal, waiting for the predator. But after a moment or two of reassuring herself, she slipped on the modest dolly shoes she arrived in and crept out into the corridor, her eyes flickering. She had so much choice now that she didn't have a clue where to go... She liked the Gardens, she supposed.  
The first fresh taste of air hit her senses, her eyes closed automatically and her arms outspread wide, mimicking wings. Carmen's stomach was leant on the stone balcony she had been stood by the previous night with Loki, and her eyes scanned over this wonderful new paradise. As much as she knew this was reality now; Carmen still thought this whole place felt like a dream world. It felt so warmed, everything in sight from the white limestone paving to the vivid green grass was illuminated by the gold of the palace. As a gentle breeze passed her soft skin, Carmen intook a breath, inhaling the floral scent that was infused into the wind. Her newly sought freedom was allowing her to unlock a freer part of her spirit that was admiring almost everything about her life. Carmen slowly re-opened her blazing blue eyes and observed the view of the seemingly ever-lasting garden. She wished Loki was here with her to enjoy the view, so they could talk. The girl still felt guilty about how she ended up crying yesterday; over something now that seemed to bitty and pointless...

But it shouldn't of been bitty and pointless it was her family, her loving Mom and Dad and she didn't give a damn! Her lungs forced out a very long and airy breath, her outspread arms coming and closing together before she placed them down on the wall, her head dipping down to rest on her arms. Alone; she felt newly... Vulnerable. Before when she had been out here the temperature of the wind hadn't occured to her, but now it was cold. Before, she couldn't smell the flowers or the grass and now they seemed overpowering. However, the last time she was here all of her senses were being overpowered and controlled by Loki, taking her heart as his own. Her thoughts hidden the silence she truly thought about the way she felt about Loki. Well, for one he was making her want to stay in Asgard.. But then she questioned why? Carmen concentrated all of her energy onto it, her head beginning to palpitate slowly at the burning desire to know the answer. When it clicked inside and the fuzzy thoughts cleared, Carmen's smile grew even wider and she bared a grin. Not only was he terrific at working her out in every kind of way, but he seemed like he was truly interested in her. Those kinds purring words he had ushered to her, the supposed Perfection and God- like qualities she possessed; they all confirmed his true emotions for her. Carmen then couldn't wait for nightfall.  
His mind was stormy and clouded, his steps quick and fast and his body language was rigid and sturdy. The stares he achieved from the passing servants and maids were ones of fear and submission. Never before had Thor appeared more angry; it bolted down his core and kept on prodding and provoking him, burning strong like a fire. He couldn't find a way to take out his anger respectively, he wanted to grab the nearest person and send a punch into their faces. It was then he wished Loki would appear and he could just break his face. Those wide green eyes and sly little smirk on his fine lips... He hated him, he despised him. A brother should never of felt so much loathe for his sibling. The soon-to-be kind kept a steady forwards walk, coming to the corridor that was exposed to the view of the garden, like a long balcony. The sun was sinking into an afternoon level when Thor stormed down the red and gold lined carpet. Naturally, his eyes were drawn to the palace gardens outside for a moment.

The tall green trees, the fiery red roses and the trickling blue fountain, the figure of a servant girl- Thor stopped abruptly and took a second glance, his eyes were not deceiving him. There truly was a servant girl leaning absently on the stone balcony on the second level of the garden! From what he could see she had tumbling brunette curls that rolled like a waterfall down to her middle back, the dress skirts came up to just above her knee and it hugged her curvy figure comfortably. She was something... His mind could only summon that word in respect of Jane. Oh Jane... Thor hadn't seen her since Loki had sent the destroyer to Midgard, and when Loki had tried to take over New York, Thor only knew that she was safe; his eyes had not been set onto her in seemingly forever. Maybe she had forgotten about him, moved on. The prince would've liked her to move on, it was evident he might never see her again and all he wanted was her to be happy, and for someone to love her as much as he did.  
His eyes moved back to the mysteriously enticing servant girl who was still leant on the balcony, her lower back and legs pushed out slightly, she had only moved to adjust her leg position or to lay her head on a different side. She had not detected Thor watching her yet; and the God of Thunder did desperately want to meet her- to see if she was a beautiful as he was expecting her to be. All dithering doubts of Jane flew out of his mind and with a new, light aura Thor made his way down to the Garden, the tiny chips of limestone crackling under his feet. Upon approaching the girl, Thor gently cleared his throat so as not to startle her. She snapped back with a gasp and her eyes widened in fear, then frozen in shock.  
Thor's sky blue eyes scanned over her now tensed and rigid frame before he traced up to her eyes. "And may I ask what you might be doing in the gardens?" his warm, deep voice echoed out through her anxiety, before she stammered herself into talking.  
"Well, I... I was just about to leave." she said very quickly and pushed herself from the balcony and tried to flee past him, worried about what was going to happen. Thor caught her arm very softly and drew her back to where she was.  
Once again he gently looked into her pale blue eyes and offered her a smile. "Please don't leave of my accord." he began with very light laughter. "Tell me your name." he asked very kindly, not taking his eyes from hers, trying to show her he meant well. She cleared her blocked and dry throat.

"My name is Carmen." she exclaimed in a humble tone, following up with a weak smile. She recognised this man's voice as the one she had heard in Loki's room earlier... Thor, was it? He was appeared very kind and romantic, and he looked like a vision from a dream. Carmen's fear was melting into admiration and a heart-wrenching crush for the God in front of her. As he began to talk to her very softly, she zoned out began to run her eyes all over his body. He was very defined, with strong bulky arms and a six-pack masked underneath the armour. His shoulders were wide and square and he had dreamy, bright blue eyes.  
Thor saw her wandering eyes and chuckled very lightly when their gazes finally met again. "Pleasure to meet you, Carmen." his low, strong war-toned voice called to her, Carmen's cheeks flushing a red colour. She felt awful about this sudden realisation for Thor; what about Loki? She was brought back around again when he moved slightly closer to her. "You are very different to any other of the servants I have seen." the sentence was modest and simple enough, but it was undertone with a questionable desire. Carmen's eyes flickered away from his, she was un-certain of the keen interest he was taking in her. Talking was fine but she didn't want to betray Loki. Which made her fret and question herself even more! She was technically Loki's girlfriend, it had not been mentioned nor brought up, she'd only committed herself to him but already she felt like there was some ownership or possession behind their relationship.  
Pulling herself from the depths of questioning despair Carmen forced out a weary smile. "I assure you I am just a servant like every other." she replied in a lighter and classier tone to suit the accent of an Asgardian woman. Thor wasn't taking that as an answer to her beauty, so instead he moved in even closer to her.

"I don't just speak to any servants like I am to you; there is something definitely... Intriguing about you." his voice became very husky as he leant down to her more, clearly not considering her thoughts and emotions he just expected her to fawn over him like most the women in Asgard did. Carmen couldn't bare the thought of kissing him and betraying Loki so instead she ducked and swooped under his towering body, taking steps back as Thor realized she had slipped away from him. Carmen was pacing back with a few steps at a time, her hair rolled over her shoulders and her eyes sparked with a notion of trust.  
"I am terribly sorry, I shouldn't be here. I must return to the palace." Carmen called out and cracked the prince once last smile before she darted back up the garden like a doe, her run full of energy. Thor stood where he was for the moment and thought about her, his brow furrowing. She was strange yet enchanting; he liked Carmen and wanted to convince her to maybe court with him; in secret, of course. Well, maybe until he took over from his father than no-one could say a thing. No.. That would be too long, he would mention her at dinner, what was the worst his father could say or do anyway? He would not let anything bad happen to Carmen as a consequence, and beside, she was a beautiful and classy young lady; Odin would surely not look down on her if she brings to class of a goddess to the form of an astounding servant girl.

Loki observed himself in his bedroom mirror just as he was about to leave for dinner. His brought his shoulders back and pulled his neck high, drawing in a clear breath. He would not let his family's questions get to him this evening; not like they had done yesterday. After settling this within his mind his wide, emerald green eyes glanced over to the large door. Carmen hadn't come back yet and it had been around 3 hours. He hoped she was alright, and she hadn't managed to get herself too lost. She would work it out in time. Loki then pulled himself away from his reflection and he began to make the slow and monotonous walk to the hall. Just as his looming frame moved around the corner, Carmen's rushing body fled around the opposite corridor and she darted into Loki's room, slammed the door and threw herself under the bed, her new designated hiding place. She didn't want to see Thor again, although he was amazingly handsome he made her tip dangerously on the edge of being a whore. Under the bed was a much safer place until Loki came back.  
As usual, Loki arrived two to three minutes to dinner, everyone sat quietly. Dinner had recently become a tense and awkward affair, with not much conversation expect the occasional question of how the day had been; normally instigated by Frigga. As Loki took a seat next to Thor he detected a nervous anticipation come off of his brother's aura; and immediately the sly prince thought : Oh, how lovely. Dinner entertainment.

Thor took a sip from the and cleared his throat, his eyes then soon moved back down to his plate. "I saw a servant girl out in the Gardens today." his said quite quietly, but in the loud and silent hall it echoed loudly like a scream. Frigga immediately looked up, soon followed by Odin;s rather nonchalant gaze. Loki was smirking to himself, wondering if his brother had suddenly fallen for a good-for nothing servant that had only just appeared to him.  
"A servant? In the gardens, did you not ask her to return to her duties?" Odin's voice was ridden with a new interest; never before had a servant intrigued the likes of his son before. Thor brought his eyes up to meet his fathers and before he spoke again a quick flash of a desperate need to get a point across took over his face.  
"Yes, of course I did... But she was different, she looks like a Goddess-" he began, and as soon as the admiration was building in his tone Odin became cross, Frigga looked down and Loki snorted to himself in delightful glee.  
"Oh, Thor, no! I allowed a Midgard girl but I shan't allow a servant." Odin snapped quickly, sending Thor into despair. "What of the Midgard girl, anyway?" he asked, watching his son's eyes slowly moved down to his plate again.  
"I will never see her again... It is probably for the best, anyway."  
Odin sniffled very quickly, and the topic was seemingly closed as everyone tried to move past the topic. But Thor wouldn't move past it, he didn't want approval he just wanted understanding.  
"The servant- she is different, even if you do not believe it, she is. She is respectable and she looks after herself unlike the rest of the servants." Thor rambled again, Odin sighed heavily as soon as Thor had started to speak. Loki was enjoying this very much, watching his big brother, the next King of Asgard, beg to his father like a little boy. "Trust me father, I would not take interest if there wasn't something amazing about her." Thor exclaimed, with a reasoning voice that was warm with persuasion. Odin finally gave in and looked at his first born son with attention.  
"What is her name, Thor. I wish to meet her." he asked, and the light re-flickered behind Thor's sky blue eyes as he gleefully brought himself to speak.  
"Her name was Carmen, father." he called out. Loki's smile retracted and his happy mood shattered, his attention drawn back to the room quickly. He had been in a dream world of watching his family argue and now there was trust again and he heard Carmen's name. She had been speaking with Thor? Loki was dyeing inside to know, know how they had met, what they had done and all she had said.  
"What was she like, brother?" Loki piped up from the very back of everyone's conscious. And the whole family sent a gaze Loki's way. He looked very much the same as he used to be before all of his power-hungry madness struck. Quaint, polite and reserved. Thor; lost in the recollections of Carmen, had forgotten all of his previous anger for Loki.

"She was very sweet and polite. I didn't get to speak to her for very long as she rushed away very hastily." Thor stated, completley missing the part out where he had tried to kiss her; on purpose of course. Loki nodded along and thought about Carmen, she must've been truly smitten at Thor, he was big and bulky and well-built and he made women swoon... By "sweet" and "polite" Thor probably meant she was gagging for him to kiss her; just holding back because she was unsure. His anger at Carmen was becoming pent up- If she really had no desire for him at all, Thor would've got the message and backed down and moved on- But if she showed some desire for him as he did for her, she was leading him on, tempting and coaxing him like he was to her.  
"Please excuse me." Loki mumbled in a droll monotone voice as he shot up from his chair and headed for the door in a blur of ivy green.  
The family watched him go before Frigga sighed, her eyes drifting down to her now empty plate.  
"He never stays until the end."

Carmen had somehow gone to sleep under the bed, laid on her stomach with her head rested on her arms. The sudden rush of freedom today had taken it's toll on her. The room was silent, nothing audible. That was, until the door flung open and smashed into the wall, bringing Carmen from her dream with rapid alarm. She stayed silent kept low to the floor under the bed, it could've been anyone-  
"Carmen?" Loki called, his voice wasn't soft. It was raspy, and filled with fearsome angry. Carmen swallowed her fear and gently brought herself to squeak out to him.  
"I'm here." she tried to call, her voice coming out as a croaky squeak. The next moment, Loki's arm came out from under the hem of the bed and dragged her out harshly into the room. She was dragged up in an instant and pulled close to him. His eyes were feral with rage, his fingers gripped into her skin like daggers; she knew she was in danger.  
"Why were you speaking to Thor today?" he snapped, Carmen's eyes darting all over his rage-ridden expression in some attempt to summon an answer that wouldn't make him an angrier.  
"I didn't know it was him at first, I swear." she protested weakly, and she then soon felt him thrust her body into the nearby wall as she yelped in pain. His body pressed close to hers in a securing manner, his hands bringing her forearms up and pinning them against the wall, it was cold and grating against her skin. Carmen began to weep, fearing what he would do to her. If he had the Power she suspected he was in possession of, she was effectively done for.  
"You are mine. Don't let his looks entice you or fool you." his voice became more of a hiss than an angry caution, and Carmen drew back the tears and held her breath, trembling still. She hated the way he was taller than her at that moment, his was looking down into her eyes with a new, dazed look which had replaced the angry one. All anger faded and there was that ever-present feeling of lust returning. Carmen wasn't sure what to think anymore, he was toying to much with her feelings for her to comprehend. Loki released her arms as Carmen dropped them slowly, allowing him to do what he wanted, it was probably best. Yet again he began to work her senses, plating soft kisses on her neck, moving his hands down to her waist and sculpting them softly. Carmen was too distracted anymore to feel the way she did yesterday, and instead tried desperately to keep her tears in.

Once he'd prepared himself Loki got to work on undressing Carmen, making a delicate job and slipping the dress down from her body. It pooled away at her ankles into a pile of cotton and Loki then effectively marched her over the bed. She didn't feel it today, she just felt nakedly ashamed and exposed, but most of all vulnerable. He was teasing her body in order to tease himself today; Carmen just lay there and shut her eyes tight. Letting him trace his ice cold fingertips up from her collarbone and then down to her pelvic area, today it didn;t entice her or excite her, it made her shiver. He was so cooling it haunted her. The following moments were a blur until she opened her eyes again when he had entered her, and he was above her. Her eyes studied him for a mere second before she had to clamp them shut again, she didn't want to be there. Instead of a pleasure growing all she could feel was a fullness inside her that made her stomach churn. Once he was done with her he barely made eye-contact with Carmen, and then fell beside her, his back to her. It felt oddly out of place, and Carmen was unsure whether she was allowed to move and so she was just laying there naked, staring up at the ceiling. She needed to sleep, if she slept then hopefully she could regain a sense of passion for Loki. But at that moment Carmen felt a fool, she had avoided Thor's general sweet-heartedness because she was afraid to betray the lust-driven lover that lay beside her, probably asleep by then.  
Carmen wanted to love Loki like yesterday. Where had the true emotion gone?

Author's Slice: Hope you like the bloody novel I've written today 0.0  
I have sat here for what seems like 8 million years and written like a Christmas elf! But I had fun, and I can't wait to hear what you all think! Please review everyone, thank you so much for reading!


	6. Everytime I Close My Eyes

**So... long time no see? I have not been able to write recently as I have had a very busy week so I apologize for that if you like reading this! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review if possible! Thank you everyone!**

**Chapter 6 ~ Everytime I Close My Eyes**

The sky was an ominous grey colour, it had been like that since sunrise; when Carmen had quickly pulled herself out of bed, even before the prince beside her had stirred. Hr light footsteps paced the empty halls like a wandering ghost, unable to see the positives in the day. Carmen had become so used to wanting to see Loki and to be with him but after how he acted last night; like a controlling oaf, she had decided he really was impossible to keep up with. Her shapely body loomed around the corridors in her newly attainted grey linen servant's dress, her hands linked neatly over her abdomen. Her hair was trailing in soft brown waves down to her bust, her eyes locked down to her feet as she stepped slowly and with an air of grace. She wanted to avoid Thor, if she as much as looked at him Loki would snap her spine like a brittle winter twig. The thought of him hurting her made Carmen shudder. His touch was already colder than ice when he meant well; her mind could only imagine how chilling and painful it must be when inflicting a punishment.

After her gentle morning pace around the corridors, Carmen slunk her way back into Loki's chambers, sighing lightly. As she suspected, when her blue eyes locked onto the bed; the sheets were messily strewn and Loki was gone. She wavered for a moment, before hastily making her way to the rather large door set into the left side of the room that led to a rather grand, gold bathroom. Just as the bedroom, the ceilings were high and the walls were shining in the golden light. There was a wetroom style shower, only a high gold wall for privacy; and a standalone golden bathtub sat opposite, a clean white towel draped neatly over the edge. Carmen carefully closed the door behind her and made sure to twist the lock with a click; reassuring herself. With a slight tremble of grimace, Carmen began to undress herself as quickly as possible. She needed to get herself clean, after last night she felt so tainted and wrong, her very soul poisoned by Loki. However, the part of her that desired most for his rather bi-polar, and sometimes sadistic love could never be cleansed. Once she was stood bare in the bathroom, she quickly skirted into the shower, behind the high wall. The shower-head loomed high above her head and it was wide and square, Carmen drew her eyes down and then turned on the water. It spilled out like a gentle waterfall, the water was warm; greeting her cold skin. She ran her hands up and brought the water through her rich brown locks, her head tipped backwards into the cascade. She loved the way the water pattered off of her features, a single drop of water trickling down into her parted pink lips.

Hot, masking steam had gathered around Carmen, as she bathed herself in the warmth of the water. She had been in the shower for quite some time now, savouring the way it made her feel pure again. Her spirits life; and so she began to sing sweetly to herself, scrubbing her hair and swaying soft to herself, in and out of the waters rush. The girl was so immersed in the beautiful relief of the shower that the world outside could've stopped existing for all she cared, she just wanted to stay in the embrace of the tumbling water all day. The monotonous patter masked all over sound, Carmen's voice humming along the melody of the falling droplets; she could barely hear a thing. It was not a surprise that she missed the slow squeak of the metal bathroom lock turning back on itself. Dropping her head back into the water again, Carmen closed her baby blue eyes tight, the water running over the surface of her soft, pale skin. She used her soft, small hands to scoop her over her shoulder in a wet, almost moulded mess; smiling very softly, her lips curved up into a bow.

She was uninterrupted in her tranquil world before she felt icy arms snake out from out of the misty steam, interlocking around the front of her stomach. Carmen quickly froze rigid and her voice became blocked in her airways. She didn't like the way the coldness felt against her warmed body. Moments later, the right side of the neck which was exposed from her hair was greeted by a pair of soft lips, and felt her back come into contact with skin. Loki.

"What are you doing in here?" Carmen asked, keeping her trembling tone hidden beneath the confidence. His freezing hands disjoined from one another and strayed in opposite directions over her body.

"I felt I owe you an apology after what happened last night..." he murmured into her ear, his hand moving over her hip and down her thigh. Carmen gasped a little at his contact, little sparks of pleasure balled inside of her. She adored Loki when he was being sweet and quite reserved, when he was touching and kissing her because he wanted to make _her_ happy as well as himself. Carmen turned her body around, whirring and distorting the steam around her; sending her lips to his. She wanted to let him know that it was ok and she forgave him. Carmen knew she shouldn't of needed to, but her emotions told her it was an apology for talking to Thor the previous day. Loki's hands quickly smoothed around to her back and ran continuously up her spine to her neck, causing little ladders of shivers to course up her back. Carmen moaned very lightly and allowed her relaxed and rather limp body to fall against the golden wall of the shower beside her. She pulled part of her body forwards again when Loki's lips made contact on hers again, placing his body firmly onto hers. Carmen desired for the way his fingertips wandered carefully and closely over her skin, the way it turned her on drove her to verge of insanity. She only moaned louder when she reminded herself of the power he controlled and how well her knew her sweet spots already. Just as Carmen was feeling herself becoming breathy on the desire, he completely drew away from her with a smirk.

"We shall continue this later." he called, and turned away and disappeared into the mist. Carmen's dazed and disappointed eyes watched him go and she grumbled to herself. It was very like Loki to tease her until she reached the very end of her tether.

The courtyard below the balcony of the palace was packed with hopeful Asgardian Warriors, practicing their fighting skills. Odin overlooked them all, his wistful gaze studying everyone closely. He was wondering how the search for his Son's new sweetheart had gone. Part of the Allfather hoped that she would not be found so Odin could find his son a worthy lady to rule at his side. Just as his eldest son was occupying his thoughts, Thor wandered out onto the balcony to stand beside his father.

"Any news of Carmen yet?" he asked with a hopeful glimmer in his voice. Odin sighing, his expression remained nonchalant as his directed his gaze towards his son.

"I am afraid not. They should of found her by now. She is servant, how elusive can she be?" Odin jeered lightly, a frown crossing Thor's expression. Maybe he had frightened her yesterday, after all, he did come across a bit strong...

"Yes, well... I hope she is found soon." Thor dismissed the thought quickly and turned away from his father. As he left he could feel Odin's eyes watching him, assessing his mental state, probably thinking: _What God would want to wed a servant?_

After the delightful morning interaction with Loki in the shower, Carmen felt dazed and out of reality. She was almost skipping down the corridors as she made her way around the palace, trying her best to avoid Thor. She couldn't wait until the evening when Loki would finally hold her lovingly again; like he had done two of three days ago. Her arms swung loosely by her sides as Carmen made her way around to the side of the Palace that was partially exposed to the Garden. She was so drawn to the way the sun was breaking through the clouds that she wasn't really focusing on what was going on. Moments later she felt her small body crash into a rather large armour plated chest, and then a pair of sky blue eyes met hers with a loving gaze. Carmen gulped, forcing out a smile.

Thor quickly took her small hand in his and placed a light kiss onto her knuckle, great joy consuming his expression. "Carmen I am happy to have found you! Come, quickly, I wish for you to meet my father-" Thor rambled, gently tugging on Carmen's arm as she tore it free, causing Thor to move aside slightly. Behind him... leant against the wall casually and with a sexy smirk was Loki. He was studying her behaviour closely. When they met eyes, he held hers prisoner for a moment or two before he raised his brows in a "continue" manner. The God of Thunder's eyes looked saddened, shocked and hurt at the fact Carmen had been quick to pull away.

"No.. Ahem- I mean, I do not wish to. I have duties to attend to." she called, looking over his shoulder at Loki who was still smirking, his arms folded. Thor saw her straying eyes and went to turn around, but Carmen craftily moved her hand up and touched the side of his face, instantly bringing his attention back. "Prehaps later." she reassured, and then gently took her hand down. Much to her _surprise_, Loki had disappeared once more by the time she looked back. At least now he had full knowledge of how she really felt about Thor, and how she was doing all in her power to make sure things never truly sparked with herself and Thor.

That evening at dinner, the family were not speaking to one another; not even the usual question or two from Frigga. It was simply silent, the atmosphere was dull and bleak and everyone looked bleak; aside from Loki. He was beaming to himself, full on the pride. He was truly delighted at the fact that for once a girl didn't swoon at the hands of his brother, yet instead chose him. Loki decided he wanted to gloat about the fact rather than stay smugly silent.

"Any news of the maiden, brother?" Loki asked in a light and friendly tone, Thor's eyes tearing from his food very slowly with a cold stare. Loki bit back his smile to watch the grace seep away from his brother.

"Unfortunately _not_, Loki." Thor spat, his brow becoming furrowed. "What does it mean to you anyway?" he questioned with a slight venemous tone about him. Loki singularly laughed and then drew his eyes slowly away from his brother.

"I was merely asking you." he replied, reclining further backwards in his seat. The more he thought about how Thor had been unable to attract Carmen like he had the more he found the desire to go back to his room...

That day Loki didn't announce his exit, he stayed until the end of dinner in fact. When he eventually got out of the hall, he raced with anticipation back to his chambers. He couldn't wait to hear her sweet voice moaning his name...

Once he'd reached the large door he eagerly used both hands to push it open, only to find Carmen leant on the windowsill present to the ever-darkening sky outside. Loki's green eyes shimmered with temptation as he made his way quietly into the room, but Carmen knew he was there anyway. Her pearl lips curved into a smile on her soft lips as she laughed from her throat. She was dressed in her new gift, most likely from Loki. A soft, silky, satin white nightdress, with a scooping high low hem that cut off just by her knees. It was light and drifted on a passing breeze like a feather, her white underwear just visible underneath. Carmen turned with her rolling curls of dark brown hair waving upon her bust, expecting to see Loki staring very intently at her, but she saw nothing but the large, closed door and a dimly lit corner. Slight worry consumed her sinking heart for a moment before cold, running fingertips grazed her warm skin, leaving a trail of icy fire on her bare shoulders.

Loki chuckled with a dark and seductive tone. "I am always one step ahead, my sweet." His voice was oozing with a desire that Carmen could not mistake for anything other than lust. She giggled very softly and leant her neck back in some attempt to fight the pleasure as he placed butterflies kisses all up her neck, grinning some what evilly to himself. He could feel the need burning off of Carmen, after the state he'd left her in earlier in the shower, she was in much need of his attention.

The prince felt better when their love was like that. When he could tease her and she would laugh, moan and purr... He even felt awful about what had happened the previous night, he was just to proud to say sorry. He soon forgot Carmen's troubled and anguished face from last night when he heard her giggle in that lighthearted way, her eyes narrowed in shining orbs of delight in the darkness. Loki slid his hands in and out of her curves, the satin passing through his hands smoothly, making him even tremble. Carmen swayed her hips backwards and drew them both closer to the bed, her eyes not once leaving his. She was so perfect in the sudden contrast as they passed the window again. The moonlight danced over her face on the right, where as the rest was shrouded in shadow. He just wanted to steal another little piece of her...

Carmen gripped tightly onto Loki as she finally hit the bed and fell backwards, giggling madly, high on anticipation. Loki began teasing her again with an open-mouthed kiss, feeling her hands clasping onto his face, holding him by her body. Once his lips tore from hers she let out a breathy gasp, soon choking in surprise when his cold lips made contact and began to kiss all the way down her neck. As he worked his way down her body, Loki smoothed his hands over Carmen's body, trialing his hands down from her collar bone until they skimmed over the periphery of her stomach. His plans were the lift the veil of satin concealing her body, but there was some distant palpitation suddenly tugging at the back of his mind when his hands quickly passed her flat stomach. Intrigued, Loki slowly moved his hands back and held them there... At the lower part of her stomach there was a firm palpitation, it was now hammering hard on his brain... By now Carmen was looking down her body length at Loki, wondering why he had stopped so suddenly. Loki could sense something strange, the hammering was becoming hard, more profound... But steady... Like a heartbeat.

He could sense life inside of Carmen; something new...

It was then that it struck him; she was pregnant.

Loki drew his hand back quickly like her skin had burned him, and Carmen gasped at his flinching body. She shot up in worry and grasped his wrist loosely, her eyes desperately searching for his.

"Loki... Loki, is everything alright!?" her voice suddenly broke and became very pitchy, Loki's eyes unable to make contact with hers. She was pregnant; with his child. He; the renound irresponsible mortal-loathing prince was going to be a father to Midgardian woman's child!? The thought should've repulsed him to the point where he would stab Carmen, but instead it brought a strange understanding light to him...

He would love to raise a child, of his own flesh and blood. Someone to cherish and protect, and all of the misunderstood emotions from the past would converge into unconditional love for the small child. His darkened heart fluttered to the thought and Loki slowly brought his eyes up to meet Carmen's uncertain ones. His face resembled nothing of the emotions he felt inside, he wanted to know her verdict before he went diving in with the mad trawl of feelings; he was too dignified to let his feelings show first on that occasion.

**ALB (Author's Little Bit): Well, who enjoyed the little plot twist!? I plan to take this in a slight different direction that could land both Loki and Carmen in even more trouble than they might of previously encountered! Think of how **_**thrilled**_** Thor will be to see his latest love interest growing a baby bump! **

**Please Review my fellow Midgardians ;)**


	7. Life Imitates Pain

**ALB: Well, sorry for the HUGE ASS cliffhanger in the last chapter, I just going to take this in strides and hope that it all goes well.**

**I don't know if some people are going to hate this decision but oh well, I hope you all still like it.**

**Chapter 7 ~ Life Imitates Pain**

Carmen's eyes emitted pure concern through the dimly lit room, her eyes burning deeply into Loki's, searching for an answer to the flaming question inside. She wanted to know what had drawn him away from pleasure so sharply.

"Loki..." her breath became raspy as it collected in her gullet. "What- what is wrong..."

Loki wondered for a moment if he should in fact tell her, he was fearful of how she would respond. But he couldn't keep something so evident from her; she would figure out eventually.

Loki drew in a breath and closed his eyes momentarily, searching for Carmen's hand before he scooped them up and clasped them to him, a gesture he had never made before. He daren't make eye contact with her still, leaving her eyes dithering in the darkness.

"I could sense... Something within you," he stated, drawing in Carmen's attention like a naive moth to light. She was almost shuffling closer to Loki by now, feeling like a child asking for a story. The pressure of her eager aura was only making Loki feel more uncomfortable, something he used to feel often when Thor and Odin were laughing and joking without him when Loki was young. "It was almost tugging at my brain- I couldn't ignore it." he protested, his eyes scrunching as he remembered that distracting beating in his mind. Carmen by now looked lost , waiting on every one of his words for what she wanted to hear.

"Loki, what are you saying?" she asked again, and Loki sighed gently. This was turning into something awkward very quickly. The fact he was becoming weaker within himself was pushing Loki to just blare it out and watch what she did.. That was all he could do, anyway.

"Carmen, you're pregnant." he blurted to her, and watched as the words sunk in.

Carmen

You're

Pregnant

Dear God, what was she going to do? A baby, no-wait, not just a normal baby- a half God! Carmen gulped as she tried her best to hydrate her dried and clenched throat. She felt so alone all of a sudden, even after Loki had been today she was still wondering whether she could trust him to help her.

Even the trust she had been building within _herself_ was withering away into nothingness; if she couldn't seem to manage herself properly how was she to manage a baby?

"What are we going to do?" she squeaked, her grip on Loki's hands tightened; unable to cope with the thought of losing him to the darkened part of his brain again. Her eyes desperately searched his emerald green ones for an answer, even just a glimmer of emotion towards her. But his eyes were down, thinking deeply about her frayed voice.

After a moment or two, his head slowly lifting with innocent, wide eyes. Something Carmen was yet to see. "We will take it all in time." he answered in a very reserved tone; like this new _life_ was not going to be a difficult thing to handle. Carmen was in awe at how light he was about it all.

"You don't seem worried... Aren't you worried?" her own voice was pitching all over the over placed with nervous vibes. Loki simply cracked her a smile and paused for a moment.

"...No." his voice was like a lullaby to the mess that was called her head; it somewhat soothed the rushing fearful adrenaline. "I love you Carmen, I think that you love me to," after the statement his tone became slightly instigating as Carmen nodded in agreement. Loki then proceeded with a very soft smile. "If your staying with me here, forever, then why should we wait?"

Carmen snorted quickly, chuckling in a mocking fashion. "It is a bit soon to be having a baby isn't it?"

Loki's eyes remained ever-calm, that soft smile not changing on his face. "Why not now? You're not getting any younger, dear." he teased, Carmen playfully frowning at him. Somehow, speaking to Loki had eased her stress, they both knew deep down that this step they were taking would not be a walk in the park, but it was worth a try.

_5 Months Later ~_

The sky outside was growing less luminous as the seasons changed into the colder thaw of winter, and most of the time Thor had now was spent looking out of the window. He was still waiting on the day that Carmen would come with him to meet his father, and he held close her soft words and the way she touched his cheek after she promised him.

But Thor was gathering now that it was a bit of an _empty_ promise. He hadn't laid eyes on Carmen in what seemed at least five months now; he had feared that she may have left the palace all together. Thor gripped his cold hands tighter into a clenched fist; he was sure that Carmen was the one for him, she was so sweet, kind and gentle, yet there was some sub-personality of a fiery warrior. He liked her _a lot. _Her rolling brown curls, her sparkling blue eyes and neat, pursed lips... Lips had been so desperate to kiss; that now seemed a million light years away.

Loki's emerald eyes had been watching over the same dreary sky, but from his chambers; out of that tall, imposing window. The clouds drifted passively over the white sun, shadowing the light. In the foreground of the near silence, Loki could hear the simple purring breaths of Carmen; fast asleep. He tore his gaze away from the world outside to catch a glimpse of her. Both of her arms were outstretched in a yearning fashion, her eyes shut lightly and her body rising and falling in sync to her breath. Soon enough Loki's eyes drew to the way the sheets were loosely draped over her large stomach, so rounded now and the skin pulled taught. He almost a twitched a bit to the thought there was a small child in there; his child...

The prospective outlook of himself being a father was still quite clouded. Loki badly wanted to father a child in the sense it would be his own; he couldn't bare the thought of putting a child through what he was put through; about the adoption and all of his feelings. On the other hand, he was terrified of losing it one day; his patience snapping and then he would be gone to the darker side of his mind...

Carmen was the only reason he was sane still. Loki smiled softly in respect to her. Even when she had to compromise and stay in his chambers all day, only allowed out to wander at night; she was still sweet and caring. Most of the time she had spent over the past few months involved sleeping through most of the day. The amount of energy this potentially powerful child was drawing out of her mortal body was becoming almost too much for her to bear. Loki was fully aware of how dangerous it could be for her, both of their bloods mixed was a potent concoction, especially for a mere Midgardian woman. Loki was going to do all in his power to make sure she would be ok.

Just as his thoughts were concluding, Carmen's thick dark lashes batted and she stirred lightly from her sleep. "Loki...?" her voice was slightly hoarse, her lips slowly curving into a smile. Loki didn't utter a word but instead made his way closer to her and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Get back to sleep." his voice mumbled softly, a strange contrast in the commanding statement and his lulling tone. Carmen didn't argue either way and sunk her body back down into the sheets, her eyes fluttering shut once more. It was when Loki then decided he should leave that her bright eyes emerged once more.

"I can't sleep forever. I have to get up." Carmen mumbled, bored of constantly drifting in and out of a daily sleep. Yes, the baby was taking an extraordinary amount of energy out of her, but she was beginning to grow tiered of the persistent lifestyle of staying in bed all day; only to be allowed out at night like a nocturnal creature. Carmen heaved her body up with a slight straining gruff, propping herself on the edge of the bed as she tried to get up. Even Loki rushed to her side slightly when she began to make the huge effort of pulling herself up. The last thing he wanted to see was her falling to the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked, trying to keep the sincere composure in his tone. Carmen smirked and raised a brow to him, her eyes shining in pride of finally winning him over with worry.

"I'm absolutely fine. I just want to go for a little walk." she began to make her way to the door slowly; at a waddle, when a luminous green light blared behind her and then reappeared before shifting into the form of Loki; blocking the door.

"Prehaps it would be safer if you walked around the room." he persisted, standing squarely in front of the heavy door. By this time Carmen's eyes were flaming with a building rage; she felt like a child with no independence. The cold glance in her eyes even shifted Loki for a moment, and he felt inclined to let her past. He didn't know why he was doing it, he didn't want her to leave the room but she had this- magical control over him all of a sudden. Once he had found himself moving aside, Carmen slipped through the doorway with a sly glimmer in her eyes; a side Loki found most compelling and desirable about her.

Even though she seemed to be waddling, Carmen was enjoying her little "stroll" down the corridors. She had managed to pick up a bundle of light laundry in order to mask the bump slightly; but so far she was delighted in the fact that she had not seen anyone. Every few minutes Carmen would feel that usual sear inside of her womb, like a flame crackling and burning into life. It scorched her senses and made her wince; but since she had been dealing with it for almost a month she had become used to the slight agony. With her back bridled inwards slightly, Carmen made her way around a sharp, blind corner, her eyes straying down to her feet in the process. It was only when she heard a deep gasp and a tall, looming body stop very abruptly in front of her did she want to run.. Only she couldn't.

"Carmen!?" that bellowing voice squeaked in a peculiar shriek. Carmen's eyes strayed up to meet Thor's bright blue ones, and she felt a shudder run through her body. Her arms began to quake so much she nearly dropped her washing-based disguise.

"Thor- Oh, hi!" she chirruped, and tried to make it look like she had somewhere to be; her eyes darting everywhere and trying to slide past him slightly. He was missing all of the signals though and instead watched her shaking arms. He began to laugh with that thunderous chortle that made her feel very small next to him.

"Hello there," he chuckled, bearing a cheeky grin. "Would you like me to carry that?" he asked, his arms slowly reaching out as Carmen snatched the washing away from him, quickly flashing him a smile.

"No thank you, your majesty. I'm quite alright." she answered in a reserved tone. Thor still smiled despite her almost tetchy behaviour, and as Carmen moved away hoping he would move on too, Thor kept steadily at her side.

"Where have you been all of these months?" he asked with a concerned voice that sent a rush of guilt over Carmen. She remembered how she had promised him she would go and meet his father. Carmen's expression furrowed as she sought up an answer.

"I was with my family. They haven't seen me in a while." she replied in her most polite voice, brining her back more inwards slightly, wincing. It was meant to be a subtle gesture but Thor had been watching her with such attention that he didn't even miss a breath.

"You must let me carry it." he insisted; it hadn't even crossed his mind that the washing pile was simply four dresses folded and piled above each other; not a heavy weight. Carmen blushed thinking about what he would've thought about her if he had realised at first how light the clothes were. The second time she wasn't so quick to react. All she could see was his hands lifting the clothes away from her body... Then in a light second everything flashed.

His smile snapping into wide eyes

His own grasp on the clothes loosening as they fell to the floor in a puddle of dull grey

The sudden fork of anger striking through the iris of his perfect blue eyes.

Carmen felt so naked all of a sudden, and she snaked her arms around the large bump protruding from her stomach area.

"You're... You are... Expecting?" he asked, his voice shaking. You could see behind his eyes a million dreams had been dashed and divided. Carmen gulped and allowed her silky brown hair to fall into her eyes, shadowing her shameful expression.

"Yes." she simply answered after clearing her throat. She didn't want to say anything else for fear of upsetting him further.

"Who... Who-" his voice was breaking in several places as he attempted to force out the sentence. But Carmen knew exactly what he was asking.

"My husband-to-be." she called strongly, trying to avert her weak feeling. "I'm sorry if I appeared to lead you on about this. I should've mentioned I have been courting with him for almost two years."

Thor bit back the anger that was brewing inside. It was more of an anger at himself though. Forever believing that Carmen was the one. He should've known that a beautiful girl like her would have a sweetheart.

Carmen's eyes rose to meet Thor's in one last plea of an apology. "Don't worry yourself about me. Soon I will be leaving the palace for good, once the arrangements have been booked for the wedding." It was then her tounge took control and all of the other senses told her to shut up before she got herself in lies that she could never emerge from. She wasn't leaving the palace, she was staying with Loki. And one day; one sour day- They would both have to emerge from the facade behind the closed door. She would emerge into the Throne Room; uncalled for and unwanted, her arm linked through Loki's as he presented her as his wife to the family. That would be the day she would probably lose her life too; at the hand of Thor.

It was after the final sorrow washed out, his eyes dragged with disgust over pregnant body and he snapped away from her that Carmen felt truly sorry. "Don't worry; I shan't worry over you anymore."

**ALB: Well, Thor's not happy ^_^ xD Poor Thor :( Sorry this took so long to write I just lost inspiration and had to write it for about an hour for four days because I kept losing inspiration xD Hope you enjoy none the less and maybe leave me a review you mewling quim? ;)**


	8. Flame Coloured Paradise

**ALB: Well, before we begin I need to thank every one of you has reviewed my story and/or followed or favourited this story or me as an author :) I really appreciate your helpful reviews, thoughts and ideas! It helps me out alot when deciding where to go with this story!**

**Right, now let's start! THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN! *hugs***

**Chapter 8 ~ Flame Coloured Paradise**

Her aura was darker than a cold winters night. It had been raging like a storm since she walked into the chambers and she hadn't said a word, not even to Loki. Who had sensed her anxious, upset and angry mood and decided to leave her for a while. She was laid with her back to him, in bed. His bright green eyes traced her ragged-breathing frame, and they narrowed. There was something different about her anger today, it wasn't because she was tiered from lack of energy, something inside was nagging her, pulling her stress levels up.

"You know it's not good to be stressed, what with the state your in, my pet." Loki offered with his most soft, lulling purr. Carmen exhaled sharply, her body sinking down before she tensed her frame.

"I can't help how I feel." she answered roughly, a raspy snarl ringing in her tone. It was then the Prince confirmed there was definitely something bothering her, beyond tiredness and exhaustion.

"Maybe I can help then," Loki exclaimed, and stepped closer to her; looking down onto her rounded body. "What is troubling you?"

Carmen's eyes flashed as she recollected the scenes, images and emotions from about half an hour earlier. Thor's shocked, dilated eyes when he saw her pregnant body... The rage he conveyed to her when he stormed away... She hadn't left him in a terrible mood, and Carmen couldn't forgive herself for it. A single tear dribbled down the side of her nose and ran between the crease her dry lips- She couldn't bring herself to stop crying.

"Thor saw me. He saw the bump- and started asking questions-" she babbled, and suddenly Loki became more alive; more alert.

"What did you tell him?" the compassion before had melted into urgency, that did nothing to assure Carmen.

"I told him the child was my husband-to-be's, and that once wedding arrangements were complete I would be leaving the palace." Carmen called, by this time she was propped up by her elbows, scanning Loki's features for anything that could help give them both an answer to the dilemma. But for once even the usually quick-to-speak God was silenced.

"You told him you were leaving!? That was a completely idiotic response-!" he snarled. "What are you intending to do about it, Carmen? You cannot stay here in the chambers all day, pretending you're not here!" Loki suddenly snapped. All composure Carmen thought he had gained and all the darkness she thought he had lost... His short temper still managed to burn through like a flame. She was next stunned by the way he was isolating her, it was _her_ fault and _she_ had to solve the problem _alone._ The sudden need to retaliate then crackled in the Midgard girl, and she gritted her teeth. She had just about had enough bullshit for one day.

"Hm, I don't know? Maybe I will just go back home." she shouted back at him. Their enraged faces were closed in on one another, fiery eyes darted over dilated pupils. After a moment or two of only heavy breathing, Loki began to menacingly and spine-chillingly laugh. It was a mocking, haunting laugh that made Carmen begin to reel back slowly.

The slithers of green surrounding the dark, unknown abyss like pupils shimmered for a moment or two. "And how do you intend to do that? Just magically summon a rainbow and you'll be back in the safe arms of Mummy and Daddy-?" He was so cold, and so distant into his aggressive mood by now that Carmen didn't want to respond. She didn't want to fight either- she did love Loki, so much it hurt her to see them both get like that. When the only thing that echoed was the silence, Carmen linked her hands together and bowed her head.

"I- I don't know what I'll do." she muttered bleakly, her eyes tracing her fingers which were tangling together in a fretting fashion. The air between them thinned out, the pent up rage and snide suddenly parting away. Loki felt ashamed at his behaviour, and what he had done to Carmen. He despised the way she could make him feel the way he did about her, Loki normally took pride in having the upper hand when it came to cold emotions. He carefully made his way to the foot of the bed and sat himself there, looking up at her glossy brown hair which was masking her face.

Loki carefully slipped his cold hands into Carmen's. "_We _will face them." he responded defensively. Almost straight after he had spoken Carmen's body juttered slightly as she chuckled mockingly at him. Her eyes flashed up quickly to his and she stared with a true intent into his.

"I thought this was my doing and I had to stand alone?" she replied with the tone of an Asgardian woman. Loki couldn't help but flicker a short smile at how much she had changed since she arrived, her poise, her tone and her word choice had all become much more... _suited_ to a Lady of Asgard.

"You know how I become when I get rapt in my... _moments._" Loki said with gritted teeth, hating the fact he couldn't seem to define a line within himself. Carmen stared at him with wide, child-like eyes filled with a million questions that could never be answered- mainly about Loki and the life she had gotten herself into. She dismissed him, knowing he didn't like talking about the way he could change so quickly.

"When you say we will face them, do you mean we will just walk out of this room with our heads held high and enter the Hall like nothing has ever really happened and I'm this new, fresh Goddess who happens to be carrying your baby-"

"I know it will be difficult for you," Loki clasped her hands with more security at this point, coaxing her along with his idea. "Admittedly it will for me too. But we can't hide ourselves away like this anymore." His voice was filled with inspiration, a dream-like lucidity fluttered underneath his tone and it just began to lure Carmen in. But of course, her doubts still ran through.

She ducked her head again and stared down at her hand which was entwined with Loki's. "But what about Thor- and your father-"

Loki swallowed the lump that was gathering in his throat, and he sucked his cheek in ever so slightly. "He's not my father." was the first bitter sentence he stated before moving onto more of her doubts. "Thor wouldn't do a thing. He's easy to reason with, he has the mentality of a small child sometimes. Besides, I will protect you." Loki began to chuckle which soon encouraged Carmen. For a single beautiful moment their eyes met and they just smiled at one another. Carmen had never seen Loki honestly smile like that before, she'd seen his mischievous smiles and his snide smiles- but never a truly happy smile.

"Do you know that today, earlier, I thought about exactly what we are talking about now. Me, and you... Taking our relationship out of this room. The thought scared me," Carmen admitted, looking down at their hands once again, breaking a smile. "But after speaking about it now, I'm not worried anymore. Because I know we will be alright, we have each other." her eyes strayed up his frame until she met his eyes and she trembled in delight. Right now she couldn't love his protectiveness and humour more. Loki saw her eyes become slightly hazy as she leaned towards him for a kiss. He sneered at her before accepting her soft lips with his own, treasuring the amazing sensation she gave to him.

Once the kiss broke, Loki kept his hand softly on the side of her soft face, her eyes shutting momentarily. "It'll all be fine." he reassured, sensing the tiny flicker of doubt that was under all of the hope.

"Thor won't hurt me, will he?" Carmen squeaked, her voice barely audible because of the serenity she found in his touch.

"No. I would never let him hurt you." Loki hushed in such a silky tone that Carmen trembled once again, especially when his free hand moved and rested on her enlarged stomach, feeling the movement of the child. Neither of the couple spoke, just encased in a moment they wished would last forever.

"When shall we do it?" Carmen asked, shattering the peaceful silence that been occurring. Loki paused for a few moments to make the decision that would be best; which was to get it out of the way.

"Tomorrow morning." he answered, planting a soft and meaningful kiss on her forehead.

Thor screamed and tossed another fruit bowl from the wooden table, his face screwed up in a rage. He didn't care about the mess and he didn't care about the noise; he just wanted to release all of the anger inside.

"Thor!" Sif's voice called from the doorway, and Thor turned to face her. At her side was Fandral, who looked a little shocked at all of the mess. Sif raced down the three of four steps until she raced over to the upturned tables and the scattered plates, food and cups.

"What is this all about?" Fandral asked, swaggering over to join Sif's side, with that walk like he owned all of the nine realms. Thor couldn't bare to look at them while he was in such a state, let alone speak.

"Leave, friends. I do not wish to speak right now." Thor grumbled, and stormed to the other side of the room, his back to them. Sif scoffed and narrowed her eyes, scanning Thor with concern.

"Oh so you'd rather stay and destroy the room?" she shouted back to him, not afraid to stand her ground. "Thor.. What has made you be like this?" Sif asked, watching as Thor slowly began to turn around with a sadder expression, the anger had just melted to grief.

"I stupidly thought that the servant was the one." Thor spat, disgust towards Carmen and hatred towards himself. "Through my naivety I may have missed the fact she was already courting." his voice lowered into merely a deep mumble, and he sat himself down on one of the steps. Sif sighed and took steps closer to him, whilst Fandral dithered awkwardly by an estranged table.

"Thor, she was nowhere near good enough anyway." Sif reassured, sitting herself beside Thor, who was hanging his head low. "Women come and go. There is an endless supply of lovely girls waiting in Asgard, their sights set on your in particular." Sif chuckled in a failed attempt tp cheer Thor up, but he only lifted his head and gave her a cold look.

"I don't want just anyone though. She truly was special..." his voice trailed into silence again before he let out a hefty sigh and bowed his head once more. Sif smiled wryly before getting up, her hands interlinked neatly over her stomach.

"Trust me Thor, there's plenty more special women out there, you just need to find the right one." She said dismissively, and then decided it was best to leave Thor to think. Sif's fingertips pressed hard into Fandral's arm as she led him out with herself, even though he was still gawping at the mess like a clueless child. Thor dwelled in the silence for a few moments before he let out a sharp sigh.

"There are no other's like Carmen." he whispered to himself, and drew his sky blue eyes back down to the floor.

**ALB: Well, done for another chapter. I'm sorry that much didn't happen but it will in the next chapter, things will kick off big time :)**

**Finished up with a nice cup of tea, great way to the end the chapter, don't you think? Ahah, please review!**


	9. What Have You Done?

**ALB: I said it would kick off, and it shall! *evil laugh* **

**I have been figuring out what to do with this chapter for a while, I hope you like it anyway :)**

**Chapter 9 ~ What Have You Done**

The sunlight was breaking through the silver-lined clouds in white light, though the sky was misty due to the early autumn morning. As usual, Loki had already awoken, and like most morning he was stood by the window, watching the serenity of the world outside progress. A fallen, brown leaf, dancing gracefully on the bitter breeze; a bird, soaring against the fighting gales back to it's near-leafless tree. The mornings were the only real time Loki got to think to himself without interruptions, it relaxed him, and he certainly needed relaxation for the day to come.

"Morning, my prince," Carmen's newly awoken voice called from behind him as Loki turned around and saw her. She looked so beautifully untouched, with her dark brunette hair rolling past hr shoulders in curls and her eyes wide and shining. Her skin was glowing for once, a soft tanned colour as opposed to the almost snowy pallor she had been accustomed to the past few months. Loki smirked quickly at the way she had addressed him, still catching on well with the ways of the Asgardians.

His emerald green eyes humbly met her blue ones. "Good morning, how are you feeling ?" he asked, obviously instigating the big reveal that was to be happening in less than an hour. Carmen took a deep breath and offered Loki her bravest smile; she was doing this so they could both be happy.

"I guess I'm feeling alright." she replied with a hesitant weakness in her voice as she pulled that wry smile. She wasn't fooling anyone though, Loki could read her like book. He loomed closer to her in his black, green and gold attire, his hands locked behind his back; a concerned look etched onto his face. It was then that Carmen squirmed under his watchful gaze and tore her gaze from him.

Her eyes were shut to refrain from looking at him, but Carmen felt his cold fingertips scuff the periphery of her right cheekbones, and then drawing down her jaw line before sliding under her chin, forcing her to face him, her eyes now wide open.

"Remember what I said Carmen. Nothing will happen, I will protect you." his voice was like a soothing lullaby to every little fray of worry inside of her. Her eyes began to water with tears of love, she couldn't believe someone as unpredictable and seemingly _ruthless_ felt so much emotion for her. "Come on, my pet, get dressed." he coaxed, and released her chin, pacing back to the other side of the room. Watching her carefully as she hauled her ever-enlargening body up; it was a wonder she could still walk; Carmen looked set to explode.

Loki enjoyed watching Carmen get dressed; they'd been spending so much time together recently that there was nothing to hide anymore, and Carmen often accepted that he liked to watch her. He was still enchanted by her stomach, more than he thought he should've been. He could see the stretched skin lines that were clearly struggling over the baby, and how shaped she was from the side, her back drawn into a painful looking arch. It was a large contrast to the body he used to see, the slender, yet hourglass curved body that was terribly hard to resist. Those curves had expanded outwards now to fit the baby, much to Loki's dismay. He was brought back around when Carmen's eyes scanned his, and she giggled. He had been sitting in such a thoughtful position, his left arm poised on the arm of the chair, his hand pursed to lips; it was quite amusing to see someone who was normally so quick and responsive drawn into deep thought. Carmen sighed in struggle as she managed to pull the light material of the dress over her head, before exhaling sharply as it fell around her body.

"Will this be alright?" she asked, taking a few steps back with a hopeful look on her face. The dress was angel white, a light satin material that was soothing on her already heavy feeling body. It was styled like an roman gown, the two pieces of satin at the front of the dress crossing over one another to cover her chest and then forming the wide straps that sat on her fine shoulders.

"It's beautiful." he answered her unsure gaze with a smile, and Carmen soon smiled with him. It was lovely to be smiling with her, Loki was worried the night before when she had gone to sleep that the present morning would be most solemn.

After a few more minutes of Carmen brushing her hair into soft barrel curls and applying a soft rose colour to her pink lips, they were ready to go to the Hall. It was when they were stood right in front of the Chamber door, did the moment hit properly. Carmen's smile withered quickly and she looked up at the tall, dark God beside her. His eyes strayed into hers, softening her hardened, worried stare. He didn't need to say anything because his eyes conveyed so much, Carmen understood it all. For extra reassurance, Loki quickly snatched up her hand and squoze it tightly, before Carmen intertwined their fingers, keeping him close. With his free hand, Loki prized the large, imposing door open and drew himself and Carmen into the empty hallway, quickly shutting it so there was no way they could go back. He didn't hesitate and began walking with her, the last thing he wanted to do was dither everywhere and give her opportunities to think about the bad things and try to run back.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked, looking down to the side of himself as Carmen looked up and nodded, but there was so much worry in her eyes that she could only be lying to him.

The walk was over far too quickly for Carmen's liking, and soon enough they were right outside the large golden doors. The butterflies in her stomach had formed into huge, flapping bats.

"Loki, Loki, I can't do it-" Carmen babbled, her eyes darting all over the inscriptions in the door but she was taking anything in. She was attempting to frantically wrench her hands free. At first he was gentle, allowing her wrangle and wrestle with him. But as she became more frantic and whimpered like an insane dog he realised that being gentle wasn't the way to reason with him. Loki gritted his teeth and quickly slid his hands free of her forearm and got her by both wrists, pressing hard into her flesh.

"Carmen listen to me, we've already come all of this way and I'm not going back. Do you really want everyone to find out through you cowering, or being the brave person I know you to be?" the anger in his faded into reason when he noticed her frantic, dilated pupils were slowly retracting. She was still tensed at his touch, tears brimming in her soft eyes. "You _can_ do it." he repeated her, and cupped her face quickly, planting a desperate kiss on her lips. "Do it for us, Carmen. All three of us." his tone was pleading, near begging. Carmen's bright blue eyes strayed down from his and she looked at her swelled stomach, and then back up at Loki, who was searching for an answer. She adored his sudden compassion and desperation for it all to be _perfect_. She knew that was what he wanted all along, he was just too proud to admit his excitement for being a father. She didn't utter a word but instead took his cold hand, which was warmed to her touch.

"Thank you." he whispered into her head, and gave her another short kiss on top of her beautiful brown hair.

Moments later, the doors were opened for Loki and Carmen. For Carmen, it felt like oblivion. It was either opulence for this point or hell; she was walking into white light, and was unsure where the light cascaded into visible space. She was now simply relying on her feet to carry her, and Loki to keep her balanced by holding her hand. At first there were not noticed, and for a frantic moment Carmen was convinced that she would not be noticed, just exist to the rest of the family. She didn't care, as long as she existed to Loki. Odin looked up with his remaining eye, and became alarmed at the figure of not just Loki, but a girl. She was holding his hand, he was holding hers... He looked so confident, his head held high whilst she kept her eyes down.

"Loki-?" Odin question, he was quietened by his shock. Carmen kept her head bowed for moments more, but already Thor had looked up and so had Frigga. The air around her was imploding, squeezing her lungs tight.

"Carmen!?" Thor's voice roared across the hall, and he shot up from his chair- as it skidded backwards with an ear piercing screech. He stood with hurt eyes, and he began to sway on the spot, unbalanced with disbelief. "Tell me this is not true..." he babbled under his breath, Odin sending a urgent look his sons way.

"Thor, what is going on!?" the Allfather spat, he hated it when he became the confused one; it made him feel so much less of a king. Thor didn't reply, he just watched as Carmen slowly lifted her head, revealing her pretty face, her hand still clutched onto Loki's.

"He has tricked you, hasn't he!?" Thor's low snarl erupted into a violent roar as he rushed across to the hall towards his brother, covering a lot of space in only a matter of seconds. His eyes were burning like torches, his teeth were clenched and his overall aura was to harm. "I'm going to kill you, Loki!" he screamed, his hand outstretched as he covered the last space between himself and Loki, Mjolnir slamming into his palm. Loki; with his light speed reactions, quickly immersed himself into the lucid green light and moved himself out of Thor's range. Carmen gasped in horror as she watched the two brothers fighting; mainly Loki dodging Thor as he hadn't really expected a fight and was unprepared. Carmen couldn't bare to see them fighting; over her.

"Thor stop!" Carmen's screech with piercing, but it rung with a hollow sadness, a plea that made him stop instantly, and Loki formed back beside her. "He didn't trick me, I've been with him all along." she protested, the tears rolling down her face. Odin and Frigga were too startled by this sudden explosion of violence and drama to move. "I love him." she said sweetly, breaking a smile as a tear trickled into the dimple beside her smile. Thor watched in distress as Loki carefully took her hand again, his face expressionless towards Thor.

"Who are you?" he asked Carmen, finally all the emotions he had feeling before had been swept aside, and he was questioning the real Carmen, not the facade.

"What would you like to know?" she replied, reserved and polite tone, no sadness of worry portrayed on her expression. Even Loki was surprised at how calm she was considering the state she was in just before she entered the hall.

"Everything. Who you really are, where you came from and what you're doing here." his voice was set into a low snarl despite the sweet honesty that was written into Carmen's expression. She took a few steps forward and cleared her throat, her hands rested on large stomach. For a moment or two as she stepped from his side, Loki reached out and tried to catch onto her arm.

"Well, my name _is_ Carmen. I'm not a servant, and I come from Earth." she laughed very lightly, feeling like it was some kind of confession tv show. "I'm here because- well, I er... Came back with Loki." Carmen tried to phrase it as simply as she could without making it sound like it really was, but her wording did nothing to alter the way it sounded to Thor.

"Wait- Loki forced you to come back with him?" his voice was higher with question, a look of disbelief. The frantic need for them to think otherwise flashed behind Carmen's angelic blue eyes as she returned to Loki's side and held his hand tightly once more. She tried to speak, to get him to listen, but his mind was set. Thor then snapped his head in the direction of his brother, who was staring at him with a glare of anger. "You stole her from her home, her loved ones-"

"He is a loved one." Carmen piped up in defence, stepping forwards again as Loki guided back to his side protectively, the last thing he wanted was for her to get on Thor's bad side.

"Thank you, pet, but I shall handle it from here on." his voice whispered into her ear with clarity, and Carmen obeyed for their sake. In that room they became one person as they fought for their love. The prince then took long, imposing strides closer to his brother who was looking back a him with the pure desire to punch him square in the face. "We're not asking for your acceptance of us, we're just letting you know that we are together, so there will be no more nasty surprises for you Thor." Loki grinned slyly to the ending of his statement as he watched the rage flood into his brother's eyes once more. Content with the way he had left his mark on the situation, Loki made his way back to Carmen, the smirk still burned onto his features.

"You're not together for much longer." Odin's voice boomed for the first time in a few minutes, and Loki and Carmen halted. The words were stinging and piercing, cutting and slashing like a knife. "Guards, seize the Midgard girl and take her to the Dungeons."

"What!?" Loki turned quicker than he had ever done, distress washing over him as two rather bulky looking Guards grasped Carmen by her arms and began to drag her away. Loki wasn't going to let her go, not after how far they had come and all they had been through. He rushed over to her in some attempt to wrench her free, but without any weapons he was about as useless as a chocolate teapot. There was nothing he could do be watch her be dragged away behind the doors, two guards blocking his path so Loki could not get Carmen. He felt fury take over him, much like the fury he felt for his father when he found out he was adopted. Loki swiveled quickly to face the members of his "family". Tears that he had been keeping down for so long were beginning to surface, and Loki never cried unless he felt truly distraught.

"I don't know whether it has escaped your notice, you foolish old quim; but Carmen is almost six months pregnant!" Loki screamed, the distress crackling under his voice. "She doesn't belong in the Dungeons! If anything, send me there!" Loki protested, the thought of Carmen being mistreated down there in such a vulnerable state made him feel so helpless, he could do nothing to help her, and it hurt him to ever think she was in unnecessary pain. Frigga's expression became furrowed with upset as she watched Odin practically torture Loki; it was hard to see.

"It only yours and hers doing that she in her pregnant state, and that can't be helped." Odin began, looking down onto Loki without an ounce of remorse. "She will stay in the Dungeons until she is in a fit state to be taken back to Midgard." The words crushed Loki's hope, a hopeful fire that was only a kindling flame, it had forever been extinguishing since he was young. Was this Odin's sick punishment, revenge for what Loki had done to Midgard?

"I beg of you, do not send her away from me." Loki's sense of dominance was simmering down, and it seemed subservience was the only way he could possibly get Odin to reason with him. Frigga was watching carefully, the tears of sadness that rolled down her sons face. Frigga didn't care if Loki was adopted, he was her son all the same.

"Odin-" she interrupted, hoping to get him to change his mind. But Odin spun quickly to face her with a domineering shout that made Frigga send her eyes down to the floor again.

"No, my queen. He will pay for all he has done." it enraged Loki that he wasn't even being addressed anymore, he was being ignored like a small child. His eyes moved away for a moment as he gritted his teeth in some attempt to stop himself from breaking down.

"If you want to punish me; punish me. Not Carmen though, don't let her get hurt." his voice was urgent yet strong, his piercing green orbs staring up at the figure of Odin. For a moment or two it looked like he was thinking about it, but Odin simply shifted his weight into his right leg, balancing on his staff.

"The guards will do what they see fit." his voice was determined despite the seemingly twisted sentence that had just emitted for him lips; he was practically willing for the guards to torture a heavily pregnant Midgard girl; just to get to Loki. The dark prince's eyes scanned the people around him. They used to be family, but now they were all enemies who he despised... maybe with the exception of Frigga. Thor hadn't uttered a word, and it was clear that he was upset about the thought of Carmen being hurt too. But Odin seemed perfectly fine with it all, and was waiting on Loki to leave the hall. Loki answered his defiant gaze with narrowed eyes, filled with venemous spite. He wouldn't let Odin get away with it, Carmen would be in his arms again, whatever it took.

**ALB: Ooh, so there we go then! Sorry for all of you who thought it would be a lovely piece of pie and everything would go smoothly, but then that wouldn't make for a very exciting fanfiction. I can't wait to develop Carmen's character properly, and with her being imprisoned it will give me an oppotunity to do so :) There will be so much fluff coming up soon I can't even begin to fluff it 0.0 Hopefully I can get a little bit of smut in here too, I'm lacking it at the moment xD**

**Thank you all so very much, please review! Merry Christmas!**


	10. I've Nothing Without You

**ALB: Back again with another chapter, I think it will be a sad one, with Carmen finally realising how vulnerable she is on Asgard without Loki. **

**Thank you all so much for reading, hope you've all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year :)**

**Chapter 10 ~ I've Nothing Without You**

Carmen had given up struggling by now, she learnt the hard way a matter of minutes ago when the guard purposefully tripped her and she had almost fallen onto herself; and the baby inside. She allowed her legs to drag limply behind herself; mimicking that of a weary prisoner. The Guards didn't mind, as long as she wasn't wrangling with them they were content. It was long before she found herself below the beautiful high ceilings of the palace, where the walls were cold, black stone; slightly damp and the air was drafty and cold. Carmen's eyes caught onto two large doors that were open specifically for her as the Guards brought her down some steep stone steps, a chill ran down her spine. The dungeons at the base of the stairs through the large doors was a long, cold room filled with clear cell, in casing fearsome looking creatures that made Carmen shiver. This was the type of thing she'd seen in story books as a child, bull-looking creatures and general alien beings surrounded her. Before her eyes could fully absorb her surroundings she was led into the first empty cell on the left, and then roughly released, almost pushed into the bland white space, only a bed in the corner, nowhere near as inviting as the one in Loki's chamber. Her eyes were wide with the sickening shock of how quickly events had passed that day... She woke up, it was meant to be a day about herself and Loki finally being able to break free of the orders and bonds of their differences... She didn't expect to find herself alone in a cell to rot.

The world outside was whisking by so slowly, soaked in that deceitful bright sun, casting cold rays onto the world below. Back by the window, Loki immersed himself in the silence. It was the only thing keeping him from turning his chambers into a mess, keeping him from sending a blade into Odin's throat. Loki's firsts clenched until his knuckles were white. Some instinct must've told Odin that Loki was too feel pure happiness, which was why he had with drawed from imprisoning him as soon as he returned from New York... He was waiting until Loki's life was perfect- dreamily _perfect_- before snatching it away so poisonously.

Loki wanted to hold Carmen. Just to feel her aura surround him, hear her sweet words. The thought of her being on her own down the dungeons and the fact the guards would not let him enter just made his skin crawl with such a rage. His anger lead to a quick flush of blue, his eyes turning red- taking his Jotun form. Loki shut his eyes as he tried to reel himself out of the boiling rage, but he only succeed into delving deeper, asking more and more questions.

_Why not me?_

_Why won't they let me see her?_

_Why can't I hold her?_

_Why can't Odin see I love her?_

Loki's eyes opened sharply to the view of the autumn swept courtyard outside, his eyes trailing warily down to his exposed blue forearms, as he twisted his arms carefully, scanning his skin as it slowly began to fade back to the usual pale alabaster. His eyes then swept back to the window, watching the sun rays trying to break through the grey, cloudy skies. For now, Carmen was out of reach.

_ My throat was tight and dry, I hadn't been allowed any water, naturally, as I was a prisoner. My back was leant passively on the back wall of my cell, my hands resting on my large stomach and tried to stop my mind madly thinking about what could've been. I would like to think of Odin hadn't taken such a hatred to Loki for what he had done then I would've been back in that bed with Loki, and he would be holding me close, placing butterfly kisses up my neck whilst he murmured to me. He had been speaking so softly to me those last few months, telling me how much it all meant to him. I had never seen so much emotions coming out of such a secluded and refined character. I loved him for it._

Carmen was drawn out of her mind by an appearance by her cell, watching her closely. She knew that blonde hair and kind blue eyes anywhere. Thor was stood just outside of her cell, not uttering a word but his eyes just watched her staring off into nowhere; that was until her eyes met his in surprise.

"Thor?" she called, and crawled towards the front of the cell, close to the glass-like energy keeping her in the cell.

"Be careful by that," Thor called with a simple tone. "It's pure magic. If you do so much as brush your skin over it will cause you severe agony."

Carmen sat back a bit after his statement and propped herself up on her knees, her eyes full of plead. All the time she was staring directly in his eyes, he was firmly staring at her stomach as if he could see the growing fetus inside of her.

"Is there anyway you can persuade Odin to let me out?" she begged, breaking his gaze with her emotional, wavering tone- clearly trying to portray herself strong despite the true distress she felt.

"I have tried already, Carmen, believe me." Thor replied honestly, and carefully sat himself down the steps outside of her cell, looking across all of the troubled lines of her sweet face. Carmen slumped back down, her eyes darting quickly across the floor in front of her, running out of plans to help her get out. "I told him it was not good for you to be in here whilst you are..." Thor's voice trailed off as he thought about the baby. That child was _Loki's_ child and the mere thought of him holding a baby seemed most peculiar. "Pregnant." he finished with a swallow. Once more their eyes met, this time Thor saw tears spilling down her cheeks, her lips parted so slightly, and the wall of confidence she had put up crumbled down before him.

"Please, if I really am stuck in here could you do one thing for me?" she cried, leaning her hands on the solid white pillar that joined the two adjacent wall of energy. "Allow them to let Loki see me." Her voice was weakened by her dry throat, but there was still so much will beneath the croak that came from her parted lips. Thor wanted to reach through the clear energy and hold her little hands, but only a supportive gaze could suffice.

"I shall try my best Carmen, but I cannot promise you anything." he said kindly, and rose from the steps, looking down onto her. She looked a mess now, her curled her tattered, her makeup smudged and parts of her dress torn.

"At least you are trying, thank you." Carmen replied, and offered him a sweet smile despite the pure sadness she was feeling. Carmen watched him begin to walk away and warmed by his kindness, after all she had done to him. "Thor?" she piped up, as he turned to her with a quickly smile.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for all I've done to you." she exclaimed, her eyes soon drifted down to her lap. He didn't accept or decline her apology, he simply smiled wryly. Of course he was still upset about how Carmen had practically lied to him and played him, but he still liked her, and seeing her upset or in pain, especially regarding her situation, would just be barbaric. Therefore, he was going to do his best to persuade the guards to allow Loki to see her... Although he was almost certain that the anticipated persuasion would turn to illusion.

His mind had shut off as his eyes still lazily traced the world outside, his posture stood rigid and tall. Loki had simply lost the will to process a thought as he knew it would painfully link back to Carmen's imprisonment. He was effectively helpless, it made him incapable and less of a God.

"Brother?" Thor's deep voice called from the doorway, tensing Loki's muscles as he gritted his teeth together in irritation.

"I'm not your brother." he stated with laced clarity, before pivoting on his heels and facing the frame of Thor who was gazing back at him with intent. "What do you want, Thor? Come to gloat to me, indulged by my misery, just like that sad old crone you call a father-"

"Speak with caution Loki." Thor snarled in retaliation to the growing irritation in Loki's venemous voice. He stepped further into Loki's room and noticed the slight chill in the air that sent a shudder down his spine. "I have been asked to come and see you by Carmen." he began, and the dangerous flickers of rage that crackled behind Loki's eyes simmered down at the mention of her sweet name.

His eyes darted away from Thor as he turned back to the window. "Carmen? You've been to see her...?" his voice became lighter, but in an eerily dangerous fashion that was dripping with deception.

"Yes," Thor began, sensing Loki was already maddened by the fact Thor was allowed to see her. "But she requested your presence. She was barely content with mine." the last part was said with a certain huff that forced Loki to turn away from the window again with his head cocked to the side slightly, grinning as he laughed slightly.

"That sounds like Carmen." he sneered to himself, before all the electric happiness from his face washed out to a colder, more nonchalant expression. "How shall we do this then?" he began, and automatically the pair began to move back out into the near empty hallway.

"Can't you shift form?" Thor asked, looking at Loki for a second, the way he was walking showed he was keen to go and see Carmen. Thor couldn't help but wonder from what he had just said- surely Loki could've shifted into a Guard and gone and seen Carmen himself.

"I know what you're thinking," Loki began with precise timing as Thor's thought ended. "It would look awfully suspicious if a Guard just decided to show up and speak to a prisoner intently with no real reason." his green glimmering eyes then flickered back over to Thor as he smiled slyly. "Whereas if he is escorting a Prince to see the prisoner, it looks less obvious."

With his thought answered remarkably informative, Thor looked away from Loki with a slight frown. His keen behaviour was a bit too much to take in after the recent stubborn and abrupt behaviour Thor had been receiving. Once they reached the large open, silver doors at the very top of the decent into the dungeons, a vivid green light bonded itself around Loki's frame before seeping into the air, leaving behind the facade of a typical Asgardian Guard.

"Shall we?" Loki chimed, and began his way down into the Dungeons soon followed by Thor. He met back up at Loki's side as they approached the first pair of guards who were stood tall by the side of the second open door. They bowed in presence of Thor as a flicker of resent crossed Loki's expression. When people bowed to Thor it often gave him a sour reminder of how he was never going to be a king. Once the whole bowing thing was over Loki quickly made his way into the dungeons before he got too angry, followed closely by Thor. It didn't take Loki long to see Carmen, he'd sensed her from the top of the stairs before they'd entered. Her lost, struggling aura was so strong to him it almost over-powered his senses. So not to alarm her, Thor made his way over first, smiling and raising his brows.

"Thor?" Carmen called from the back of the cell, her eyes wearily tracing to him, not even bothering to notice the guard beside him.

"I've brought him." he said in a lower tone, so as not to arouse suspicion in the guards by the door. Carmen narrowed her pure blue eyes, before shaking her head.

"Where is he then?" she asked rather sourly, thinking he was playing a cruel joke on her. The last thing Thor wanted to do was upset her again, so he turned and directed a fierce gaze at Loki for not intervening already. Taking the hint, Loki stepped forward and rested one leg on the first step outside of her cell.

"Hello, pet." his voice was still so distinguishable despite the disguise and Carmen's heart lit up to hear it. She craved his presence and to know he was there warmed her heart.

"Loki." she whispered, managing to heave herself up, wincing as she held her back, waddling cautiously to the other end of the cell by the transparent glass before settling down with crossed legs, gazing back at him. It felt so unfamiliar and wrong that Carmen was staring into the eyes of another man with such intent and love, but she kept reassuring herself it was Loki underneath. "I'm so happy you're here. I just want to get out and hold you."

The Prince laughed lightly before smiling warmly to her, raising her hope. "And I, you." he replied, his eyes tracing over her features. Despite her rugged hair and stained makeup she still maintained a healthy glow with those tempting, sparkling eyes.

"Do you think I'll get out?" Carmen asked lightly, her voice wispy and weak. Although Loki had been conveying to her so far that he was going to get her out, he really wasn't all to sure how to at this stage.

"Yes." he replied, his tone was wavering slightly which Carmen picked up on. She smiled none the less before dipping her head down as she picked at her white-tipped nails.

"You don't sound all to sure, my king." she was trying her best to sound modest and fine about it all, but really she was hiding the tears rolling from her blue eyes. Loki wished the magical divide between them could be distinguished somehow so he could pull her close and reassure her. "I thought everything would be alright." she murmured in a slight deeper tone, like the tears were blocking up in her throat. "You promised you wouldn't let me get hurt... I'm hurt." Carmen murmured, barely audible aside the cracks in her voice. Her eyes trailed back up meet his, they were bloodshot and glassy. They told a story of the woman losing hope, the woman who was beginning to lose sense of reality and was giving into her weaker nature.

Carmen _needed_ Loki.

**ALB: SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME, THERE'S A LOT OF REASONS:**

**CHRISTMAS**

**NEW YEAR**

**WRITER'S BLOCK**

**I need some help with where to go with this, I don't want to keep Carmen in prison for too long otherwise this is going to get really boring! **

**Reviews are welcomed warmly, as always, thanks so much guys!**


	11. I Want To Dream Again

**2/1/14: ALB: First of all, I need to name names when I thank people this time. So, a huge thank you to Carlypso, Hot Magnolias, I.C.2014, ZabuzasGirl, Loki'spriestess, Queen Serenity, DahlPhace, Yasumi,CharmiaArkenstone,kie1993 and . Phew. XD**

**You have all offered me lovely reviews and I felt I needed to just thank you all and show you I acknowledge it.**

**4/1/14: Right parts of this chapter were just so DELICIOUS to write xD I'm not going to spoil it for you, but a protectively angry Loki seems very sexy to me. Right, off you go, and have fun reading!**

**I totally used some techniques I've seen in Assassin's Creed in this chapter xD **

**Chapter 11 ~ I Want To Dream Again**

unfortunately, the pair could not stay long, talking to Carmen. It had been heart-breaking when she had to say goodbye to Loki again, she had barely had enough time to speak with him properly.

"Don't go." Carmen's brittle voice squeaked as she held back tears, desperately wanting to reach through the magic divide and run out with him. Loki could sense the painful urgency in her aura, and he stared with care into her wide eyes.

"I will be back soon." he said with a promising tone, Thor subtly tapping his arm; the guards by the door frowning suspiciously to the way Carmen was crying, staring lovingly into the eyes of what they thought was a guard.

"_Loki._" Thor ushered through clenched teeth, tapping his arm more profoundly now as Loki darted his gaze over Carmen. The innocent vulnerability in her eyes was like a knife through his heart.

"I promise I will back soon, love." there was a serenity in his voice that soothed Carmen slightly as she sunk down off of her knees and her tense body went limp again, her eyes darting down to the floor with a sigh. Loki and Thor then quickly left, not even stopping for another bow from the Guards. They fled up the stone steps and back into the luxury of the palace.

"She's getting worse down there." Thor stated, his eyes drifting casually around the place, catching a glimmer of that poisonous green in the periphery of his eyes as Loki shifted back to his natural form.

"I can see that." he replied obviously, anger underneath his voice. Loki cut in front of Thor and headed towards the direction of his chambers, needing to be alone once more.

"Aren't you going to come to dinner?" Thor shouted after him. That statement was enough to stop Loki in his tracks as his jaw shifted in some attempt to contain the furious emotions he felt underneath. He would rather peel his own skin off or stick knives in his eye sockets than sit at the table with Odin. He thought he was so wise, so noble. Since when was Nobility locking up an innocent girl to get at someone else; that was torture. Loki wanted to scream, he could feel them gathering in the pit of his stomach; but he simply turned around and offered Thor and very unstable smile, almost to the point where he was only baring his teeth.

"I've lost my appetite." he lied. It would suffice. Thor didn't bother to say anything else but instead nodded and turned the other way. Parting ways gave Loki more space to think again, to gather and recollect his thoughts. He had given up trying to see the positives in his current situation, he didn't want to have to love Carmen from behind a sheet of powerful magic. He wanted to hold her, to pleasure her- and to do so he had to conjure up a plan to get her out of there. Loki knew he had the magical abilities to get her out, but it was all about being able to distract the guards somehow.

Once he'd reached his room, Loki stormed through the door in a blur of black, green and gold, and immediately stood himself in front of the window once more. It was after a tense moment or so he realised that he wasn't the only one in his room. He had blindly walked past Frigga who had been waiting by the edge of the Bathroom door. Loki slowly turned to face her with very cautious eyes, thin slithers of bright green surrounding his wild dark pupils.

"Mother?" Loki asked, a questioning expression on his face as he leant back slightly on the wall beside the window, his eyes firmly fixated on her. "What are you doing here?"

Frigga looked down at her interlinked hands, a soft veil of satin draped over her shoulders as it intertwined around her slender arms. "I know you're not happy currently, Loki. I just wanted to check if you were alright." she asked, there was something more behind her eyes. More than just concern, it was if she had a pressing issue she needed to address, and Loki could see it.

"I am... Coping. I fear it's you that may not be alright." he asked, quickly switching the subject back onto her. Frigga's eyes slowly travelled up into Loki's gaze once she'd known he'd seen through her disguised aura; like a mask had been pulled from her face. There was worried fright looming behind her primary expression, like Frigga knew what she was about to say was dangerous indeed. She cleared her throat and brought her shoulders back, forcing a facade of confidence about the issue to come.

"I don't agree with your father's decision whatsoever," Frigga began, studying Loki closely. His faced had winced ever so slightly at the way she had addressed Odin as Loki's father, but he seemed intrigued enough to ignore it. "And you have my blessing, my support... If you want to attempt to break her out." It had not come as much of a surprise to Loki, he had always known since Odin had imprisoned Carmen earlier that Frigga was not quite keen on the idea. The silence was becoming quite uncomfortable for her, so Frigga coughed once more and met Loki's thought intrigued gaze. "I can help you to some extent, if you wish."

"That's very sweet of you, Mother." Loki exclaimed, offering her a smile that he could show to no other. "But I would not want to get you into trouble with Odin, I think it would be safer if you stayed out of it." Frigga smiled back softly, that mother glaze in her eyes.

"Alright, Loki. But if you need me, I will always be here." she exclaimed kindly, and gracefully made her way out of his chambers. Frigga was Loki's only real family member, although she was not his true mother, she always made him feel loved.

It was like a crackling fire once again, one that seared up and through her body, agonising her to the tips of her fingers and toes. The baby was shifting around uncomfortable, and each little bit of movement felt like her inside was being burned.

"Quiet down with that wretched groaning!" one of the guards moaned, tutting at her like she was some child. Carmen chose to bite her tounge before carefully mumbling _fuck off_ under her breath, she needed it to help quench her sense of revenge and also to help deal with the agony she felt. Never before had she experienced pain like that; rippling through her in waves, some worse than others- but generally paralysing with agony. To make matters worse, Carmen was sure that a half- God baby would grow a lot faster than regular baby, and that her pregnancy would be a month or two shorter, which scared her. The last thing she wanted was to give birth in the cell, alone... Everyone watching her.

Another wave of body-crippling pain coursed trough her body, raising her heart, causing a ringing in her ears that cut out all other noises. Her breath became raspy in fear, she wasn't sure what was going to happen to her. It was when her vision became clouded with a white mist that she lost all sense of thought and drifted into a black unconsciousness.

_The door of the flat flew open and she skirted across the floor in her high platforms, giggling, drunk off of all of those tequila shots. The guy Carmen had picked up at the bar was a real charmer, made her laugh all the way through the night. His hands glided over her body, wrapped in the tight velvet LBD. Carmen moaned softly at his touch as he pressed his lips roughly down onto her shoulders._

_"God I want to fuck you so hard." he grunted lustily in her ear, growing hard against her body. Carmen would've been a little more annoyed at the remark if she was sober. It seemed there were no more real Gentlemen left in existence and what had been left behind of the male species was a group of sex-desiring chimps. She felt a burning sensation gathering in her loins as he began to nibble at her lips, kissing them powerfully and with no real emotion, he just wanted her out of the dress and on her back. She kicked off her shoes in anticipation of the fourth-coming events, feeling him tear the dress down from her shoulders as it pooled down at her ankles. His hands hungrily attacked her bare chest and began to grope her, not an ounce of care, he ony seemed to want to pleasure himself. Next moment, she was shoved roughly back onto the bed,squeaking a little on impact. It wasn't long before those large, rather over-powering hands were teasing her lace panties from her, dragging them over the softness of her legs._

_"The last couple of girls I've fucked referred to me as a God." he said rather proudly, before continuing his work. Carmen zoned out of the scenario. God. Gods... Did they really exist? If they did then why did they ever make themself known? And how could this Brooklyn Neanderthal boy compare himself to them if nobody really knew? Carmen bit her lip again as she thought about what it would feel like to have sex with a God. Would it be totally amazing that you would pass out at the mere sight of them naked or would it be so painful that you would scream for release to get it over and done with... She shook the thought away, rather ashamed. Either way, she concluded her thoughts about Gods. If they were really there, the would do something about her train-wreck, cyclical life and give her something to set her on the right path._

It was very early in the morning, the moon was still shimmering in the black canvas sky, surrounded by tiny, twinkling stars. He hadn't slept yet because he had been repeatedly re-tracing and going over his plan, looking for faults and ways he could improve his technique. Well, technique was not much of an issue in this, it was literally take and go; without trying to attract a lot of attention. Loki wasted no time dwelling in his plans, and set off into the darkness. He blended quickly within the shadows, with his slick raven hair and black adorned body. He kept himself low to the ground and close to the walls as he stealthily made his way in the direction of the dungeons, his green eyes burning with determination. First there was the problem of the guards at the door to tackle; but Loki was quite confident that his plan would not fail him. As he came closer to the top of the stairs, he let out a loud, beckoning whistle. At first they seemed dumbfounded, glancing around at each other before cautiously going up the steps, narrowing their eyes. Upon their arrival at the top of the steps, the prince quickly slipped back into the shadows by the wall, closing his eyes and concentrating. He summoned up some energy and created an illusion to help distract the guards. He created an illusion, a silhouette; lacking features, expression or emotions; that stood out in the shadows in the opposite direction of the hallway. It began to run, as Loki had wished, catching the guards attentions as they raced after the shadow.

"Hault!" they screamed, weapons raised as they disappeared around the corner, safely out of Loki's way. He grinned in a feline fashion, a sly glimmer flashing in his eyes. He wasted no time in rushing down the steps into the Dungeons, and he caught sight of Carmen's cell. For a moment or two he paused to absorb it. She was asleep, looking so beautifully peaceful as she always did. Despite her bedraggled appearance. Her eyes were shut tight, dark circles looming underneath them, and her hair was tattier than before; like she had been pulling on it or something. He was harshly pulled from the moment when he heard to gruff screams, and a pair of guards who had been patrolling up and down the dungeons came running at Loki like a pair of brain washed Rottweilers. He smirked so darkly, a twisted hunger for vengeance. As soon as they got close enough, Loki used his rage for Odin and want for Carmen to fight them. He grappled the first guard by his arms before twisting it back painfully, causing him to yelp. He then pulled a dagger from it's sheath by his thigh, piercing it through the delicate flesh of his neck before dropping him to the floor lifeless. Loki greeted the second guard with the same sick smile before sending his knee into the guards crotch, as he fell down onto he knees with a short breath followed by a mumbling curse. Before he had time to react, Loki pulled his neck left and right sharply, snapping his spinal cord like a mere twig from a branch.

The dungeons were now blissfully unguarded as every cell erupted with a plea to be freedom from their new Hero. The screams had awoken Carmen and she was sitting alert in her cell, knelt by the powerful divide, watching her love with intent.

"You came back." she called lovingly, awaiting the precious moment where he would hold her once more. Loki offered her a warming smile, placing his palms just over the then gold periphery of the divide.

"You might want to move back slightly, pet." he cautioned after a moments silence, his eyes shut tight. Carmen responded by shuffling back carefully into the centre of the cell. She was unsure of what he was doing and how dangerous it was going to be. The tension of the moment was wiped away abruptly when a wave of green light shattered against the magic in a burst of colour. The divide slowly began to seep away like it was evaporating, before there was nothing between Carmen and Loki.

She nervously stumbled to her feet, an ache shooting through her weak ankles. She hadn't walked over the past day and a half, it was a strange emotion, she felt grateful for everything she had; her ability to breathe, to walk, to speak.

"Loki." she called excitedly, a smile shooting over her face like a star across the night sky. She wasted no time in attempting her best pregnant run into his arms, a blossom of joy in the pit of her stomach. His arms enveloped her body as she squealed against him. The angry shouts for freedom from the other prisoners were drowned out and they could hear each other; the sync of their breathing and heartbeats.

"I did miss you, pet." Loki chuckled softly, in that charming manner that made Carmen tremble with delight. The fireworks from the first time he had woo-ed her were returning, and she couldn't help but indulge herself with a deep passionate kiss. He responded with a brief, but fiery kiss. "We have to leave." he said quickly, placing her down for a moment before sweeping her back up like a bride. Carmen gasped a little before she blushed intensely, a hot flush washing over her. She spent the whole run back to his chambers with her head buried into his chest, protecting herself from the worst that could happen. If she saw guards rushing towards them Carmen knew she would want to grab one of Loki's daggers and plunge it into her heart. She would rather die than be apart from him now.

A moment or two later she felt herself being gently laid down on those soft sheets she loved, and the door clicked shut. Her eyes remained shut to savour it.

"We're safe now, love." Loki's husky voice hushed through the silence. Carmen grinned like a little kid, opening her eyes for the first time in ten minutes. She just wanted to check it really wasn't a dream.

She was graced immediately with his lips bruising hers, his hand supporting her neck for a moment or two as he settled himself on the bed right next to her cross-legged, before he gently rest her head down in his lap. She could see his bright green eyes glaring down into hers, sending shivers all over her body. They didn't need to say anything because then they were happy, once again in each other's company despite Odin's futile attempts to keep them apart.

"You promise we're safe now?" Carmen asked sheepishly, bringing her body up so she was staring into his eyes. She so afraid to speak incase the beautiful reality before her shattered into lies. He smirked ever so softly, his hand gently tracing the definitive structure of her cheekbone.

"I promise, pet." he hushed, and brought her lips to his lovingly. They were one once more.

**ALB: YOU GUYS MADE ME HAVE A HUGE INSPIRATION BURST AND NOW I'M DRINKING TEA FEELING SO HAPPY**

**I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE ALL REVIEWING STILL AND FOLLOWING THIS STORY, I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH!**

**Next chapter should be very fluffy indeed :3 See you soon, reviews are welcomed warmly, my lovelies!**


	12. Back To The Start

**ALB: Be expectant of some fluff right here, hehe :3**

**I've got to be back to the grind tomorrow after 2 weeks Christmas break so there will be a lot less time for writing :(**

**Ah well, here we go!**

**Chapter 12 ~ Back To The Start**

Carmen scarcely drew a breath once she felt the cold contact of his lips. It was if they warm state she had left them in had been thawed by sadness. Her hands became tangled in the thickness of his dark hair, a rushing palpitation of blood gathering in her head, clouding her mind like a flurry of snow. She let out a brief giggled when she found her body being gently twisted, before she was pushed down onto her back, the sheets massing around her. More kisses were pressed lovingly and generously up the side of her exposed neck, knotting the bottom of her stomach in anticipation. The kisses became more needy, hungry in fact; to the point where Carmen emitted a low moan from her parted lips. She closed her eyes, savouring the last sight of him close to her under the dim lunar-lighting. A burning sensation was gathering in between her thighs as she longed for him.

Her mind began to zone out, however- when the growing pain of fire started up again in her abdomen. The pain was worse than before, it made all of her muscles cramp uncomfortably. Carmen winced and tried to hold back screams by clamping her lips together, but nothing slipped past Loki. He didn't even need to ask, he'd seen the way she'd grabbed her stomach previous times and he knew exactly what it meant.

"Maybe you should rest, love." he advised gently, and carefully removed himself from on top of her as Carmen whined to herself. So close to getting the pleasure she desired and it was torn away from her by the baby. Getting in the way of their love life and it wasn't even born yet.

"Yes." Carmen sighed obediently and pulled the duvet from under herself and chuckled it huffily over her frame as she settled. For a moment or two there was no contact, before she felt Loki nestle in beside her. He was no longer clad in that thick black leather as she could feel the cool heat of his bare chest through the material of her dress, which she hadn't bothered to change out of. She was past caring about that by now. She felt his strong arms snake under her stomach to releif the aching pressure to she felt in her lower abdomen, and the gesture made her feel so warm, so happy. Carmen wanted to feel him closer, and shuffled backwards slightly so she was comfortably close to his body, he was almost cupping her frame with his own, his breath tickling at her neck.

"You're awfully cosy with me tonight, pet." he joked, Carmen giggling herself despite the little flickers of fiery pain that seemed to be growing ever more. She eventually settled down to sleep but the timing of her rescue meant that there wasn't much darkness left before the sun was high in the sky, forcing her awake. Even thought she had caught a few hours sleep she was still interrupted with the fear that Odin and the Asgardian soldiers would find them and put her back in prison, or worse, kill her. So, in some ways, she was grateful to see the light of the new day.

She fluttered her eyes and sleepily and clambered up to that grand window, watching the way the sun broke through the silver clouds. Carmen turned back quickly, her brown curls rolling upon her shoulders to see something she'd never set eyes on before; Loki was still asleep. He was faced away from her, towards the door, and all she could see was his visible frame rising and falling softly. She loved knowing he was there to protect her if she needed, and with that encouraging thought she pressed on, trying to get herself back into a routine. Carmen waddled into the bathroom, bloating and feeling very unattractive in her heavily pregnant state. Each step ached around her base of her back and the top of her thighs, and she forced out a muffled groan to help release the pent up agony she felt.

"Oh!" Carmen squeaked, sounding surprised as she stared her reflection out. The mirror showed a bedraggled girl with smeared makeup and tatty curls, her skin a pasty pallor. Carmen quickly amended the smudged makeup and carefully cleansing her face with water, scrubbing hard at her eyes and lips to help remove it all. She cringed at the thought, she'd been looking like that all of the time, and Loki had seen her- he must've thought she looked a right mess. She wasted no time in trying to clean the rest of herself up, and slipped the torn dress from her body and removed all of her undergarments hastily. As she bent down and twisted her frame to take it all of she felt a new sensation pang right from her abdomen down through between her legs, like a fierce electric shock or a trail of fire. She chose to ignore it at first and made her way into that large, imposing shower. She winced a little more as the shooting accelerated, like a pressure building and building, her hand went to twist on the water when she felt that pressure, snap like twine. Suddenly, a stream of water pooled down the inside of her thigh. Her eyes shot up, dizziness consuming her senses and a sickness brewed in the pit of stomach. It was time.

The breakfast was silent as usual, there was a true sense of tension in the air as Odin valiantly smirked to himself; yet Thor and Frigga kept their eyes down and their appetites small.

"I see we have no Loki today then?" Odin cried mockingly as Frigga quickly diverted her eyes upwards, scanning his expression. He followed up his statement with a defiant laugh and took another hearty chomp of an apple. "It appears we've finally punished him for his crimes." he smirked, settling back down as Thor and Frigga exchanged a brief glance. Frigga sat back in her seat and parted her lips to speak- before she was interrupted. The large golden doors at the end of the hall were slowly opening, a single guard marching father nervously up the centre of the hall, fear in his eyes. It was always worrying for a king when one of his men looked him straight in the eye with true terror.

"M'Lord, last night, it appears that the Prisoner escaped." he quaked, his tone wavering nervously, watching the growing concern in Odin's expression. He didn't need clarify what prisoner it was Odin already had a good idea of it might be.

"She..._escaped?_ But how!? I had my best men patrolling the Dungeons all hours!" he screamed, his face shaking with protruding veins in his rage. The guard dipped his down momentarily as he swallowed his terror.

"Yes, well, about that, my king... Two guards were found dead this morning."

"What about the other two?" Odin snapped bitterly, his eyes trailing away in thought.

"They claimed they saw an intruder running around the palace and left their post to track him down, but when they returned having lost trace, the mortal was gone and the other guards were dead." the guard kept his nerve even when Odin looked set to explode in anger. He carefully sighed and held back at the need to punch the nearest being.

"This is Loki's bidding," Odin began, his eyes soon firing up to meet the guards with a look of a predator. "I want Loki found, and brought to me. I'll deal with him myself." Odin ordered and the guard bowed to his king.

"Where shall we start our search?" he asked quickly, as Odin paced away from the table, his hands clasped behind his slightly hunched back. "Loki's chambers." he ordered in a final tone, triggering the guard to begin walking away. Alarm rung thought Frigga as she shot up from her seat and played out her quick idea confidently.

"My king, I suggest that would be a waste of time," she began, as Odin gave her questioning glare. "The last place Loki would go is his chambers. It's too obvious." she stated with a slight laughter to reassure Odin there was no suspicious behaviour in her. After a moment or two Odin nodded, the guard now awaiting new orders.

"Alright, I suggest you begin your search out of the palace. Search all of Asgard for him, if that's what it takes." he said with a low voice, almost a barking command as the Guard scurried away like a subservient puppy. Frigga and Thor rose from their seats and watched as Odin passed them without a word, leaving the hall himself. It became immersed in a new silence, a silence that was filled with relief. Frigga smiled to Thor, who obviously wondering why she had done such a thing.

"Mother, how could you lie to father like that?" Thor said. He, himself knew that Loki would not bother to find a new space within Asgard, he was always to proud and excited to turn down a fight if one arose, especially to fight off Odin and the guards for the likes of Carmen.

"You do certain things for the ones you love, Thor." she said very softly, in that nurturing voice Thor had grown up hearing. Frigga then quickly looked at the large doorway before turning to Thor again. "I must go and check to see if they are both alright, and warn them of the possibility your father will check Loki's chambers." she said in a very rushed and flustered fashion, as if she was on her most intrepid mission yet.

Her pale white hand shakily, yet rapidly hit the polished gold as she sunk down to the floor, the water streaming it's way down her legs. A scream ripped it's way out of her system, in it somewhere was Loki's name.

"LOKI!" she yelled, tears spilling from her eyes in fear at this new pain she could only describe as a contraction from hell. Moments later Loki appeared, magically dressed back in his usual black attire, a fearful expression Carmen had never seen was scrawled into his face. His eyes darted over to her frame heaped on the cold tile floor before he rushed over to her and took her clammy, pasty hand.

"Love-" he began with a searching tone before he noticed the water that was coated along her legs and around her on the floor. It clicked finally that she going into labour, or she was at least having a contraction, but he couldn't say anything else as for once he had been struck by the fear of it all- what he could he do for her?

"I'm scared!" she cried, sobbing helplessly and uncontrollably as she clawed at his arm, dragging him down onto the floor with herself, before gripping him as best she could to deal with the pain of the contractions. It struck him that he needed to reassure her, be what she needed him to be. He was going to set his fear aside for Carmen's sake.

"Ssh, love," his voice lulled as Carmen opened her glassy eyes. Loki skimmed his cold fingertips over her face as he brushed back a strand of estranged brown hair and secured it behind her ear. "I'm here." he soothed, and pressed generous kisses all of her face as Carmen burst into a fresh set of screams as the contractions continued.

"Loki-?" That was a voice he was certainly happy to hear. Loki shot up to see Frigga standing in the doorway, shock written all over her face. Her mothering nature soon took over and she quickly glided into the bathroom and went down to her knees, taking Carmen's trembling hand. Her gentle hand smoothed over the side of Carmen's cheek, hushing her howling screams.

"Should we move her-!?" Loki stammered, uncertainly clasping his hands tightly together, as Frigga turned around with a sincere expression.

"It's too late for that now, these are very late contractions, I'd say she's going to go into labour anytime within the next minute." Frigga rushed, turning back to Carmen once another, more ear piercing scream broke from her system as her whole body strained for release of the agony. It was clear that _anytime within the next minute_ was _then._ A spine chilling tremble coursed down his spine as Loki took steps back, watching Carmen. It made him feel so sick, seeing Carmen in such a state. Such a painful state. It was truly insane for a mortal to be dealing with a half-god child- Loki felt like he was effectively torturing her. Another minute or so passed of Carmen screaming, Frigga hushing and Loki uttering sooth words; before Thor entered the chambers, looking wildly alarmed like a prey animal.

"Is everything alright, I could hear screaming from halfway down the hall!" his voice boomed as Thor's eyes scanned around the empty chambers. Loki stepped back slightly in the doorway, and stared back at Thor who noticed his paler then usual pallor and raced over. "Loki, what is going on?" he asked before he took a quick glance at Carmen's naked, straining body leant against the back gold wall of the shower and quickly turned away, gasping. Even the mighty Thor had been silenced.

Minutes passed by agonizingly slow, and soon she found herself completely surrounded by Thor, Loki and Frigga. Frigga was mainly concentrating on seeing what was happening with the baby, checking now and again between Carmen's legs whilst Thor and Loki stood either side of Carmen, grasping her hands and trying their best not to watch anything.

"You're... doing well." Thor called rather stupidly as Loki shook his head, in disbelief of how stupid the remark was.

"If that's your reassurance I fear most for when your Queen is giving birth." Loki snapped sassily to Thor, who scowled back at him. Carmen couldn't help but just stare at them both, she wanted to laugh but the pain was just immense. After a moment or two Frigga gasped and looked excitedly up at Carmen.

"Lovely! Another push should do it, my dear." she called kindly, the prospect of being a grandmother obviously just too enlightening. Even Loki spared a quick glance down, before his smiling expression faded quickly and forced his gaze back to Carmen's forceful expression, obviously slightly disgusted at the view. Carmen took one deep and breath and forced all of her energy, all of her emotions and strength to the muscles in her abdomen, holding onto the strain until she felt full, blissful release, and a faint, mewing wail.

**ALB: So, next chapter we will find out the Gender, and we will find out what's going to happen with Odin's search for Loki. :) Just to let you all know I happen to make a fanfiction packed with one shots spanning off from this, it should be good :)**

**Reviews are welcomed warmly, see you soon guys!**


	13. Never Let Me Go

**ALB: Well, hello there!**

**Here is the chapter that (I hope) you have all been waiting for!**

**Aside from that, I would like to use points in this chapter to tie up any loose ends to help make things easier for when I complete this and make one-shots from it :)**

**XD A lot of things will be revealed, so let's not linger anymore and get on with it!**

**I would like to apologize for the last chapter's delay, I actually completed it two days before but was not letting me access my story chapter update thingy xD**

**Chapter 13 ~ Never Let Me Go**

The blood rushed in strong palpitations back up to her light head as Carmen's head fell back with a thud against the Golden wall, breathing heavily, closing her eyes. The pain was over; it was done.

The beautiful wailing, so sweet and barely audible through the ringing in her ears, brought Carmen back around from the brink of sleep and she forced her baby blue eyes open. She could see Frigga's back facing her, and the white trail of one of the towels pouring in excess from her arms, in her arms bundled was the new child. Carmen eagerly anticipated the moment, and when Frigga finally turned back to her she felt so blessed, in such harmony. Not a word escaped her lips as Frigga handed the small baby over, Carmen accepted with open and cradling arms. No-one had said a thing since the sweet child had entered the world, it almost if that silence had to be savoured.

"It's a girl." Frigga stated softly, her hands linked present over her stomach as she watched admiringly, Carmen unable to tear her gaze from the baby.

"She's perfect," Carmen began, trying hard to speak through the tears that were brimming, and it was easily detected in her wavering tone. Small, pale hands reached up and grasped onto Carmen's index finger as the gorgeous little girl gurgled in excitement, gripping as tight as she could onto her mother. Carmen laughed herself, a single happy tear rolling down her face. She'd been through months of torture, and at times uncertainty had consumed her but now it all seemed to insignificant... Her daughter was finally here.

"She's even more perfect than I ever imagined," were the words that finally rolled of Loki's silence-shocked tounge, as Carmen sent him a warm, loving gaze, her eyes sparkling. Even Thor looked happy for them, despite his "past" feelings towards Carmen. Silence immersed everyone in the room again before Carmen gasped.

"Astrid." she called rather bluntly. "I think the name Astrid would suit her." Carmen's eyes scanned Loki's for some sign of either disagreement or acceptance of her suggestion. After a moment or two his eyes warmed and a smile washed over him.

"I think it's a lovely name." he said softly, lowering himself down softly beside her until he was crouched on the tile floor, right next to Carmen and Astrid. He couldn't help but adore her even more up close, her soft, pale skin looked like flawless porcelain as her tiny hands reached out, looking for something to grasp onto. Loki carefully reached over to her small, chubby face and traced his index finger over her soft cheeks, smiling, before her paw-like hands reached up and grabbed ahold of his finger tightly, gurgling to herself.

This beautiful, adorable little girl was partly his creation, Loki sensed to so much affection for her and he felt protective over his new daughter; no matter what he would keep her from all harm. If anyone messed with Astrid, he would mess with them.

"Would you like to hold her?" Carmen's voice hummed questioningly through the blissful silence, slowly breaking Loki's gaze on Astrid as he took a moment to soak up what she had said.

"Of course," he exclaimed without hesitation, and eagerly held his arms out ready for her. Carmen gently passed her across to the left, all bundled in the snowy white towel as she squirmed slightly like a plump caterpillar. There was almost a glowing feeling sparking inside of Loki once she was comfortably rested in his strong, protective arms. He knew he was going to love his daughter, but he didn't realise it would be this much. It almost wanted to make him cry. His eyes flickered back over her, taking in her details. She had almost inherited everything off of Carmen; a cute, button nose, thick, dark eyelashes and some tufts of dark brown hair were beginning to come through. He just wanted to see her sparkling eyes, but they were not yet open.

Loki badly wanted to say something, anything; but no words would come out. There was so much he wanted to say to everyone about Astrid and how much he adored her but he couldn't conjure up a sentence short enough. He had this strange urge to thank Carmen, for going through all of the pain and passing on such beauty into his daughter.

"It is alright, brother," Thor chuckled, noticing how Loki had been looking up and down repeatedly, his mouth juttering open and closed like some kind of fish. "I can imagine how you are feeling." he said kindly, watching the way his "brother" had been looking over Astrid. Loki chuckled softly, almost mockingly as he finally looked Thor in the eyes.

"You cannot even begin to imagine how this feels." he laughed in an awe struck tone, bringing Astrid closer to his chest as she nuzzled into him; she already knew that she could trust in her Dad, and he would never let anything bad come to her. Loki drew his eyes away from Astrid momentarily to look at Carmen. She did still look a mess with her straggly hair and her almost sweaty looking complexion, reminding him of how he'd left her on the night he'd claimed her as his property. The humour of the thought soon turned to a proper thought process; it had occurred to him that he no longer saw Carmen as just his little _toy_ or some fun past-time, but she was now equal, and he loved her too much for her ever to be just some possession he mistreated. She had been worthy of a Queen all along, and he had previously been so unaware of it, blinded by lust. Loki left his realisation when Carmen began to blush madly, dipping her eyes down in that oh-so-subconciously-beautiful way. It was then he noticed he'd been simply staring at her for a minute.

"You've done so well," he praised softly, his voice so lulling to her throbbing headache as Carmen closed her eyes, allowing him to press a soft kiss to her hot forehead. "Thank you." he added, looking back down onto his new treasure of a daughter. There was a pause before Carmen scoffed a little, forcing Loki's gaze up, questioning her sudden chuckle.

"No, thank you." she corrected in a matter-of-fact tone, sending her eyes down.

"And why is that?" he asked with a sly smile, craning his neck down to try and get her gaze to meet his but she only evaded it more, smirking and blushing scarlet.

"For restoring my faith in Gods," she began, and finally lifted her perfect blue eyes again, her cheeks tinted rose. "And filling the void in my life."

Emma clicked the lock button for seemingly the fifth time in the same minute as she sighed helplessly. It had been so long since Carmen had just disappeared, and she was now so dependent on checking her phone, hoping one day there'd be a message notification. Not too long after she first disappeared, when herself and her husband, Carmen's father, Billy, had been checking the flat over and found a note. A note he swore hadn't been there before, but none the less it was a key piece of information. The note was from Carmen, apologizing, saying she had to go quickly and in a few months she would get back into contact. No more information was present.

Since then they hadn't heard a thing from Carmen. But they knew that she had been a little undecided about her life, and they wanted to give her space. There was no real use in getting police involved or something silly like that, because she would eventually call back. Emma was craving the day that she did, she missed her baby, her daughter... Her sweet little girl.

**ALB: So sorry it's so short! I fear that if I continued this chapter, then I wouldn't have much of a story left to right :) **

**Only I'd say maybe two chapters left before I can call this cut and then continue it into some one shots, that should be extra cute :) I hope you have enjoyed it all so far, and I can't wait for the future of the characters etc. It should be amazing to write and hear your feedback.**

**See you in the next chapter everyone, reviews are heartily welcomed, my dears!**


	14. Guilt

**ALB: Here I am yet again, after my massive break.**

**I haven't found the time to write recently and I have yet again been having writer's block -.- **

**I hope this chapter doesn't seem to short again, but I'm trying to get at least another chapter out before I finish this and start my series of One-Shots based from it :)**

**Please try to enjoy it, my dears!**

**Chapter 14 ~ Guilt  
**

The strong sunlight was pouring through the golden sky, illuminating the grand city of Asgard that Odin saw before him. It had been a few hours since had sent the guards off into Asgard in some hope of finding Loki. It had puzzled Odin slightly on how difficult of a task this had become, how far could Loki of gone with a heavily pregnant woman? Not very far; Odin had been brought to believe, but now he was beginning to question himself.

"My king?" Frigga's soothing voice called across the great space between them. Odin turned his back to the bright sunlight as the rays poured around his frame. He looked straight into her face with slight anger, he wasn't one who took well to defeat.

"How difficult is it to find him? I have sent my best guards on it and they still are unable." Odin snapped rather abruptly, sending Frigga's eyes down to her reflection in the shining marble. A crushing silence spread through the room, before Odin turned to face the city once again in the large arch, nothing to stop him falling if he got to close to the edge. Frigga's eyes slowly trailed up once she felt he was no longer looking at her, she would hate if he read the guilty lines etched into her face, after all, she had lied to him to protect Loki. "I'm beginning to think he is still somewhere within the palace." Odin's voice buzzed in a low tone, and a quaking fear coursed though out Frigga, she didn't want to make her fear obvious and decided not to say anything, for, she still had time to protect Loki, Carmen and Astrid for when the guards came back to the palace.

"Prehaps, dear." Frigga replied with a slight break in her speech as she swallowed down her fear. She said nothing more as she turned back towards the open doorway, her pastel blue skirts dragging behind her. There was only so much she could hope to do...

Carmen was soundly resting in bed, back in her light satin nightdress, sleeping softly. Astrid was in an old crib Frigga had pulled out from one of the rooms in the palace, she had been keeping it in hope that either Thor or Loki had a child, and finally her wish had been fulfilled. Loki hadn't left Carmen's bedside as he kept one of her hands clasped in his own, his eyes wandering over her eyes with compassion, a slight guilt within him, a guilt of thinking what could've happened to her if he had slept through her screams... What if she had turned on that shower and the water drowned at her screams? Loki knew really that her screams would easily break through the pattering stream of water but his darker side kept questioning him, sending horrible images reeling in his head, Carmen... Surrounded by blood... Her eyes sunken and blank...

"She looks so peaceful now, doesn't she Loki?" Thor instigated for a conversation, leant on the door frame to the bathroom, sending a gaze to Carmen before he looked back at little Astrid who was gurgling passively to herself.

"She does indeed." Loki agreed, stroking his thumb back and fourth over her soft, pale hand, it was so fragile within his large grasp. He then swallowed for a moment, looking back over at her.

_What if...?_

"I still can't help but imagine if she'd gone unheard-" Loki began rather fearfully, his tone hovering dangerously on the brink of tears- and Loki never cried. Thor almost ignored his upset and decided to turn some humour into the conversation.

"You must be joking," he began, breaking into laughter, looking at Loki although his back was turned to him. "I could hear her from halfway across the palace."

"I can see her, _drenched_ in her own blood-" Loki's voice was almost shuddering, as a quick shiver electrified over his body, and the smile slowly slipped from Thor's expression. "Imagine if I had walked in to see that!" Loki was beginning to lose the sanity within his voice, his voice raising. "Carmen is the only thing I ever cared about, and I could've let her die!"

"Loki!" Thor called, not loud enough to wake Carmen. He was calming but assertive, bringing Loki out of the spiraling cascade of guilt and self-hatred. "Carmen is well, and she has gifted you with a beautiful daughter. Do not dwell on what would've never possibly happened." he was now right behind Loki, watching Carmen over his shoulder. The words slowly sunk in, and the dark imagery began to fizzle out like burning film. Those words were some of the wisest Loki had ever heard coming from Thor, it was normally the other way around. Her took a deep breath and released Carmen's hand, sliding past Thor and making his way over to Astrid. She was still bundled in a small blanket, squirming slightly and gurgling.

"I cannot seem to comprehend how beautiful Astrid is," Thor added, soon meeting up at Loki's side as he watched his green eyes focus down onto her. Thor laughed to himself before he bent down slight and made some incoherent childish noises at her, intending to make her laugh but instead set her into faint wails.

"Look what you've done, you bumbling oaf-" Loki cursed rather viciously, sending a sharp gaze towards Thor who defensively looked back and tried to explain he only wanted to make her laugh. Loki carefully lifted her and tried to use the little instinct he had about father to hopefully make her settle. He held her close, supporting her small body, looking down into her scrunched up face as he began to hush her, rocking her slowly in his arms. After a few more moments of crying, she finally sniffled and stopped crying, and a blissful silence fell back over the room. Loki didn't want to put her back though, he was still not through with admiring how lucky he had been.

The guards soon arrived back at the palace on Odin's command as Frigga nervously sped back towards Loki's chambers, the trails of her dress lifting in a beautiful breeze of blue as she marched. Once she came to the large door she pressed it open and entered to see Thor and Loki staring at her intently, Astrid held securely within Loki's arms.

"The guards are back in the palace-" Frigga began breathlessly, as the two "brothers" shared a quick gaze.

"What are we to do?" Loki asked, worry crossing his expression as Frigga nervously darted her eyes around the room, like she could summon the answer up from out of the walls. She then spared a moment to gaze down at the sleeping Carmen, the way she was so blissful unaware to a potentially dark fate.

"We must get out of here somehow-"

A thunderous collection of stampeding feet was heard clattering up the hallway, a few marching shouts that set everyone in the room frozen. The fear was evident in the expression of everyone, except for Carmen who was waking and adjusting to her surroundings before she too became set into sickly shock.

There they were.

The Asgardian Guards were stood in the hallway behind Odin who was stood rather proudly in the doorway.

"The Guards thought rather cleverly to pay Heimdall a visit before they came back. He could see you here all along." his voice was tainted with devilish pride of his own doing, the way he had struck fear into everyone. Carmen managed to pull herself free of the bonds of terror and crawled as quickly as she could across to Loki and sat herself close by his side on the end of the bed, her chest heaving frantically as a million possibilities of what could happen raced like lighting in her head.

"Don't take me away from him again, please..." Carmen pleaded, close to the verge of sickness. Odin chortled to himself before he took several steps into the centre of the room.

"Oh I'm afraid, my dear, that what you fear most is your fate. I will be sending you back to Midgard imminently." Odin snapped, and spared a moment to look up at Loki who looked surprisingly calm. It was silly of Odin not to know that Loki was always one step ahead.

"Then I have a proposition for you, Allfather." Loki replied rather provokingly, a glimmer of mischief in his powerful green eyes.

**ALB: Well, I wonder what Loki's got in mind? ;)**

**I am just about to watch Frozen like a big kid so I had to cut this short; that and I want to make sure that I get to chapter 15, that will be my last chapter for this fanfic and then onto the one-shots, I really hope you have all enjoyed :)**

**Reviews are welcomed as always, see you soon my darlings! xx**


End file.
